Echoes of Love: Is love enough?
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: The sequel to Echoes of Love. After finding love, is it possible to love again? When obligation calls for sacrifice, it will bring the dream of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Ten years had passed from the defeat of Frieza and the Earth had grown. A treaty between Planet Vegeta and Earth gave security to the inhabitants of Earth. There was no more looming terror, only peace.

The once dull colored palace became filled with vivid colors after the birth of the Princess' son. The castle was located in the center of Asia, in the midst of a large lush green meadow and alongside a beautiful river. Earth was now more beautiful than it ever had been. Many believed it was because of the Princess. The raven hair, onyx orb beauty was the light of the world and her son the life! All the people of Earth adored her and the worlds outside respected her.

"Where were you today, sweetie," softly the Princess asked her son. She sat on a small bright green chair that was nestled in a corner of his bedroom.

He sat only feet away from her on his car printed bed, his feet nervously brushing against the carpeted floor. He held his head low, trying to evade her eyes and stay safe from her wrath "…at the meadows."

The princess arched her left brow; she pulled in a deep breath of air and then exhaled. "Son, I know I told you not to go out there. Why did you disobey me? And look at me when you speak!"

He quickly looked up; his onyx eyes met ChiChi's. He gulped, a nervous smile upon his lips, he felt as though he was about to die. "My friend was there, he was sparring with me. I didn't mean to disobey you mom, but I promised him."

She shook her head abruptly, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gohan! Now I **know, **I told you no fighting! You missed your piano lesson; the teacher was waiting for hours. Gohan you are not five years old anymore, and you can't just evaded everything that you don't like. You're becoming a man and you need to hold to your responsibilities. I don't understand how you can just ditch your classes. This is getting out of hand, Gohan. I don't want to tell you that you can't go anywhere, but I'm almost there. You ditched your body guard. You've stayed out there past night fall. Tell me what's going on Son."

Silence filled the air for minutes, Gohan felt as though his throat had been sealed shut and his tongue couldn't move. He wasn't sure whether he was a scared of her, or angry at the fact she threaten to take something away from him. One thing he knew was he couldn't voice it; he wouldn't talk back to her. "Um…nothing mom."

"Nothing? Don't lie to me, Gohan. I didn't know **nothing**, could make someone run off **every day, **it's been happening too often. Sweetie, I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. Who is your friend?"

"Um…well his name i….," he begun.

"I don't care what his name is! I just want to meet him. I don't feel safe with you hanging out with someone I don't know. You need to bring him here," she advised.

"What? Mom, he can't do that. He takes care of his Grandpa," he exclaimed.

"How dare you think you have a say in what **I** say! If you don't have him come here, don't you dare think about going to see him! A matter a fact don't you dare go out there at all!"

"Why? That's not fair Mom, why are you doing this to me," he cried, leaping from the bed to his feet. "Is this because of my father? Do you want me to stay here forever with you because my father didn't? That isn't fa-"

The princess leaped from her seat the moment her son stood from his' own, and with every word he said her heart burned. She had been hurt so badly from what he said, and lost in her memories that she slapped him across the face interrupting his speech. Tears welled in her eyes, as she realized what she had done to **_her_**… baby.

Gohan stood before her holding his now red cheek, he bit back his tears as he stood in rage all aim at his mother. He felt bad about what he had said to her, but he also angry that he had to tip toe around issues with his father. He was no longer a child; he was becoming a man: and he wasn't even able to express himself.

"I want you to know, that I am afraid of losing you. Your father never left me by choice; maybe if he had I would feel a lot better now. I don't want to lose you," Chichi explained. She quickly retreated to the door, she stopped at his doorway. "Good night, son," she whispered, and quickly pulled his door close.

She felt horrible at what she done, so she quickly walked to her room that was four doors down from his' own. She covered her face in her hands the entire time, for fear in case someone would see her. Once she made it to her bedroom she slammed the door shut, and with no strength left in her she let her back lean against the door. Tears began to fall, more than the hair's on her head she cried, she slowly fell to the floor using the door as her guide.

She sat her back against the door her legs pulled closely to her chest and her head buried into her legs. She had never been able to come to terms with the loss of Kakorrot; she could never convince herself that he was gone. She didn't want too. Her heart wouldn't let her see any other man in the light that he held, and he left such a high standard to fill.

Although she had once been called his slave, she felt like his world- he never treated her as a slave. In fact, what men would give his life for a slave with no second guessing? The one thing the ten years never improved, was the loss of Kakorrot. She gained the greatest gift from him, a child, and since Gohan's birth she decided she would never lose him. He was now her Kakorrot, and she wanted no one else.

"Oh Kakorrot why did have to be taken from me? I'm horrible at being a single mother, our son hates me. I can't blame him; I've never had the courage to tell him about you and me. I never told him anything, but that you weren't here. I need you to be here!" She whispered, between sobs.

Soon she found herself slowly falling into slumber, and the pain cease for only hours as she slept. As quickly as she was lulled to sleep, she was awakened by the bright lights from the sun pouring into her room. She found herself still against the hard door, and that her eyes were in pain from the many tears she cried. Against her heart's plea to stay, and hideaway in her room all day she pushed herself to stand.

She made her way to her bathroom to take a long soothing bath. When she finally finished her bath and was about to pull on a long slender white sundress, a knock came from her bedroom door. "Come in."

The door open and a tall slender woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked in, her face shown nervousness. "Princess Chichi, it seems young Gohan has disappeared again. I went to go and get him for his morning class and he was gone. He seemed to have snuck by his body guard again, after he told him he was going to take a shower."

"What?" yelled Chichi. All the anger that she had washed away with her morning shower returned. "How could that happen?"

"Ma'am, we aren't so sure. Would you like me to send Piccolo to search for him?" said the girl.

Chichi was seeing red; she looked down at her long white sun dress and calmly begun to weigh out what she would do. "No, I will go and find my son. I have an idea of where he is."

"Oh, Princess would you like me to have a car pulled to the front for you?" asked the girl.

"No. Just go and get piccolo and have him follow me, I don't know who it is that my son goes to see." Chichi grabbed a hold of her dress in both hands, pulled it off the floor, and slide each foot into its own slipper and quickly made her way to the door. She ran down the hall and through the castle gates. "But I'm going to find out."

Gohan smiled widely at the sight of his friend and trainer, whom he was grew close to in only four months. He was able to speak to his friend about everything even his father. Especial with his growing need to know who his father was it helped to have his friend to talk too- because he mom didn't want to hear. She was always guarded when it came to learning about who his father was and it pained him.

Gohan cuffed a small capsule tightly in his hand, his tail wrapped securely around his waist. He had grown so close to the man partly because of the many similarities they had. The man always was ready for a good spar, and food, and Gohan always provided him with both. They had sparred for hours it seemed, he had awoken early in the morning before the sun had even shine. He couldn't sleep all too well after his mother's threats of not allowing him to see his friend. "Ready for food?"

"Hmm! Sounds great," the man replied just as his stomach growled. A light blushed filled his cheeks, and he place his hand behind his head and begun to laugh. "My stomach seems to agree."

Gohan wasted no time to press down on the capsule and toss it out before him, and like magic a picnic cloth appeared with dishes of food. The man wasted no time to dive into the feast before him, and Gohan didn't either. They were so caught in the tasty food before them that they hadn't noticed the soft crackle of grass, and the fuming Princess that now stood behind them.

"Ahem!" cough ChiChi loudly, trying to gain their attention. "Gohan!" she yelled, and quickly his head snapped around in her direction.

The man still sat emerged in the food before him with his back turned to the beckoning Princess. "Mom?"

"How dare you defy me?" she begun, but she quickly stopped as she noticed the man was still eating. Her face became red, and if she was a teapot she would be at the point of blowing. She wasted no time to make her way around to stand in front of the man, only to find that all the emotions in her body had left her, and she was speechless.

The man blinked, sitting down the bowl of soup that he had in his hand, he looked up at the woman. She was different than anyone that he ever had met; she had long flowing hair, and two large onyx orbs that dance with life. He too had suffered a loss of words, and for a moment he felt that he had known her. Her eyes were unlike any girl he had ever seen, yet he felt like he had seen them before, and they were calling to him to learn more.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Gohan pulled both of them out of their trances. However, the princess couldn't hear one word from her son as she stood face to face with a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They always inspire me to write more! Please don't stop reviewing I really enjoy them. If you can take the time to read my story, whether you like it or not. Review me, constructed critisim is a wonderful thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z! If I did of course I wouldn't be writting, I would be make this story reality. (lol)

A/N: Please enjoy this chapter, remeber you make me write faster! So if you want me to hurry and write presuade me!

Chapter Two

The Plot Thickens...

"Kakorrot?"

" Carrot?" The man questioned, as he looked around the picnic blanket. "Sorry no carrots, maybe in the soup?"

ChiChi fell over in shock; quickly she stood back up on her feet taking in the full appearance of the man before her. He had the same spikey black hair, and big onyx orbs, his lips looked the same aside from the wide smile. He was built just as Kakorrot was, she needed to touch him. She wanted to see if what she was seeing was real, she slowly reached out to touch him.

"Mom that is Son Goku," Gohan interjected. ChiChi quickly pulled her hand back and redirected her focus to her son that stood only inches away from her.

And then she quickly turned her attention back to the spikey haired man before her, she felt like she was seeing a ghost. Everything inside her body was screaming at her that the man was Kakorrot. However, for an odd reason her son said his name was Son Goku. What was happening to her? "Son Goku?"

"Yup, nice to meet you!" chimed the man, as he placed a hand behind his neck. "What's your name?" He set down the bowl and stood up, he towered her. He felt uneasy, as though she was examining him.

Goku took in her full height, she seemed perplexed and her eyes were filled with an emotion he wasn't certain. He frowned as he noticed she hadn't responded yet, and that she still examined him. Something about her seemed familiar, and made him feel like he had met her somewhere before. However, he couldn't place it and he wouldn't try at the moment. "What's your name?" again he asked.

ChiChi pulled herself from thought, and clasped her hands before her. "I am ChiChi, it's nice to meet you Son Goku." Her heart was pleading with her to question him if he was Kakorrot. She needed to know if he had abandoned her, found someone else and only returned for their son. "You have to pardon my Manners Son Goku. However, you look just like a man I knew."

Goku arched a brow; he was now more curious how he knew her. Who could she have been? His inside was in a frenzy, and his heart pounding. It was almost as if she was someone very important to him, only he couldn't remember. "I thought the same thing," he informed her.

A wider smile crept to her lips, " Really? Well aren't you Kakorrot?"

"No his name is Son Goku mom, not Kakorrot," Gohan defended. He looked from his mother to Goku; he needed to make sure that his mother didn't find any faults. Son Goku had become a really close friend to him, and couldn't dream of losing him. In fact, he seen Son Goku as his father figure the man that he wanted to be like when he grew older.

"Gohan, shh!" Chichi warned, placing her finger to lips. Gohan was over joyed when he noticed his green Namek friend coming into view, and quickly made his way over to him.

"I'm sorry I'm not Kakorrot, your mistaking. I mean it could happen. I feel like I know you from somewhere. I want to put a name to your face but I can't, and I won't make up one either," he replied.

ChiChi frowned again, her cheeks burned red in rage, "Listen I didn't make up a name! Had I it would have been a lot more creative than Kakorrot!...You know what never mind okay, it's my fault. I guess I kind of wish you were someone else."

"Oh," Goku mouthed, and quickly glanced over to Gohan. "Did you come to spar with us?"

"No, I actually came to get my son," she answered, "He's been skipping his classes. He's been doing that recently for a while…and it's because of you. Look my son doesn't have a father figure and I don't know if he is trying to look for one in you, but that can't happen."

Goku arched a brow; he wasn't a good father figure for Gohan? Gohan didn't have a father? Goku was overloaded with questions, and he didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make him skip his classes."

ChiChi placed her hands on her hips; she glanced over her shoulder and motion for Piccolo to head back to the castle with Gohan. When they had left, she turned back around to Goku. "Listen, Goku, I don't really know exactly what you are trying to do out here with my son but I don't like it. He doesn't have any man around in his life aside from my father to show him stability. Although it might be fun days to you, it won't be for him. My son has to deal with a lot of loses, and I want to make sure that he can avoid anyone that isn't necessary. I think its best you two not see each other."

Goku felt like he had a knife stuck through his heart, he loved Gohan. He didn't want to lose the little boy he had only just met, he was like a son. It was true when they first met he thought nothing of the young boy, but now he did. He had learned so much because of Gohan. "Wait you can't do that!"

ChiChi's brow arched, she folded her arms over her chest, "Exactly why not?"

"Because he is important to me, I don't plan on meeting him now and then leaving. Gohan is a great kid, and he's helped me a lot."

ChiChi sighed inwardly, she knew her son was brilliant, very kind, and she loved him for that. However, she couldn't let him continue to skip studies and with a man that looked exactly like his father. She wanted to cry, why couldn't he just have been Kakorrot? "I understand how you might feel but I know he will skip classes to come see you. He's just a kid you can find another one to befriend."

Goku looked as though his heart was ripped out of his chest at her words; he had fallen in love with the boy. He could remember the first time Gohan had explained to him what a father was and since that he felt like Gohan was his son. "I haven't met another Gohan yet, beside my grandfather and he isn't a kid. Beside, no other kid no matter the name will be like Gohan to me because I see him as if he were mine."

Chichi felt a sting of sorrow, how could she continue with splitting him from Gohan? She pushed back a strand of her raven locks, and took in a large breath of air. " Son Goku, I don't want to deny you from seeing my son. I just…" she caught herself before tears were to betray her. "How about we have dinner together?"

"Dinner?" his mood had changed in an instant, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Wow! That's sounds great."

ChiChi couldn't help but laugh, he was charming. "Can you be at the castle in three hours; I will be waiting outside for you myself."

Goku nodded abruptly, he was captivated by her proposal. He could also see sorrow in her eyes, and could hear the love in her breathing. "I'll be there; I just have to go home quickly."

"Okay, I'll see you than Son Goku," she whispered. With no more words they both turned and went their separate ways to prepare for the night. ChiChi couldn't help to glance back one more time to taking in Goku's disappearing form, she only pray he wouldn't vanish like Kakorrot.

"ChiChi I think inviting him over is a bad idea," came the wary voice, through the telecom in ChiChi's bedroom. The blue hair vixen on the other end wore a frown as she watched her best friend scurry around her room trying on dresses.

"Why? There can't be any harm in sitting and eating with a man that looks like my son's father," ChiChi replied. She held a long flowing blue gown against her slim figure examining it in the mirror, "Does this look good enough?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Don't you already see that you're letting yourself hope all over," she informed.

"Bulma I don't know what you are talking about. How can I be making myself hope?" ChiChi sighed, and threw the dress to the floor. "Bulma I know Kakorrot is dead now, I do…I do wish that he could be here for Gohan. But I know he won't be, and I know he would want me to be happy. This guy Bulma he..." she trailed off, as her eyes caught upon something in her closet. She quickly hurried to it, and with a smile she held the dress against her body, memorized.

"ChiChi? ChiChi?" Bulma called, as she was left with an empty screen

"Bulma I found the dress!" ChiChi squealed, as she quickly slipped inside of it. She smiled as she glanced down; it was a brilliant shade of red. It hugged her every curve and accentuated her bust line, it flowed at her waistline and stopped at her feet with an opening in the front. ChiChi walked back into the view of the telecom and Bulma's frown turned into a smile.

"It's beautiful," Bulma announced.

"Bulma, I lost something when I lost Kakorrot something I regret to this day. I don't know how to explain, I want to be able to smile again and allow my son to have someone to call father. My heart was pounding when I saw this man…I know that he might not be Kakorrot, but my heart spoke to me when I saw him. I just want to see…heck I don't know…I just want to smile again. I want to really smile," ChiChi explained.

"Okay I understand…I just don't want to see you hurt again, you've been through a lot. I think it's crazy that of all the guys you like after all these years, it would be a Kakorrot look alike," Bulma teased.

"Oh my! Bulma I have go" ChiChi squealed, as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Well ChiChi I have-" the screen turned black as ChiChi shut it off and quickly dashed from inside the room.

ChiChi hurried to get to the front of the gate, nervously running her hand through her hair. She was just about out the door when a familiar person stepped out before her, halting her. "Excuse me."

A smile creased upon his' lips, " Oh of course my future bride…"

ChiChi was outraged at his word, and had to summon all her sanity to not smack him. "Why did you say that?"

"Didn't your father talk to you?" he question.

"Not since yesterday. Why?" ChiChi's smiled faded.

"He's sick, and he asked that I marry you. He wanted to make sure that there was a man to stand by your side. I was honored when he asked me; he told me that you would want that." The man paused, taking in ChiChi's posture, "I know I will be a good husband to you."

"Husband?" ChiChi chocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! Well I didn't have a lot of time to beta read this chapter…if you see anything just let me know…I did my best. Lol, well as always I'm very thankfully for my reviews…and hoping that others that read this fic will always take two seconds out of their time to review! It helps me a lot! With that said please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A plan of Change…_

_

* * *

_

Goku did his thousandth and last crunch of his daily warm up, and sprung to his feet. He hadn't seen Gohan in almost a week or his' mother since the first time they met. He longed to be able to see not just Gohan alone but her as well, but he didn't know why. Had she cast a spell on him? Every waking day since that day he thought of her, sometimes a little more than he thought of Gohan, he didn't understand.

She had never met him at the palace entrance that night, and he waited for hours. He wanted to keep his promise, and he was determined too. Until a tall slender man came to him and told him that the Princess would have to reschedule, and that she was sorry. However, she never got back to him, even when he went to the castle again. Every day that he went to the castle wishing to speak to her, he was always told she was busy! It seemed as though she was playing a game with him, and she enjoyed his pain.

He kicked the air, and then punched. How could she have taken away his friend? Another kick and punch. How did she place a spell on him? She hadn't even gotten that close to him, yet she did somehow manage to cast one.

"Mr. Goku!" Immediately Goku ceased his actions, and turned to the direction he heard the voice. A wide smile now on his face, he watched as Gohan ran towards him a smile on his face as well. He opened his arms wide and Gohan jumped towards him tackling him to the floor as if he was a dog, and hugged him.

" Aw kiddo! I never thought I'd see you again for some time!" he chirped. Goku got back up on his feet, still smiling, he ruffled Gohan's hair. They were both overwhelmed with joy, that they stood for a minute just laughing.

Goku couldn't image life without Gohan in it, the few days he wasn't it felt empty. Even though he had his grandpa, he still felt empty. However just as the joy of the little boys presence came, so did concern. "Did your mother let you come here?"

Gohan gulped, and placed his hands behind his back nervously fiddling his fingers together. He couldn't lie to Goku, but he wanted to just for this one time, but he wouldn't. " I snuck out…"

Goku frowned; he inhaled a large breath of air and exhaled. He made his way to the lake and sat beside it; he took off his booths, and remained silent as he placed his feet in the water. He didn't want Gohan to leave, but he didn't want ChiChi to worry again. Also he didn't want to get on her bad side, and risk the chance of ever seeing Gohan again. Gohan soon joined Goku by the lake, his shoulders slouched, and he also placed his feet in the lake.

" I missed you Mr. Goku, it's boring in the castle. I just wanted to see you for a little bit, my mother won't even know I'm gone…no one will," he exclaimed. He looked up over to Goku with hopefully eyes, and Goku playfully brushed his fist across his cheek. " You don't have to worry Mr. Goku, she won't..."

"It's not right though….I want to make sure that she doesn't have to worry. Why do you think that she won't know?" he asked.

"Well, she's been busy. My grandpa wants her to get married," he replied.

Goku arched a brow, it had confused him. He had never heard the word marriage from his grandpa before. " What does that mean?"

Gohan leaned back, resting on his elbows; he looked up to the sky and sighed loudly. "Well…from what I know it's when a man and woman live together and shares the same room or house. In my mom's case she'll be marring a man, and they will do everything together."

Goku didn't understand completely what marriage was but he didn't like thinking of ChiChi doing everything with _some_ man. " Oh…"

" My mom doesn't want to though…"Gohan started, he looked back over to Goku.

"Why doesn't she? Is it a bad thing?" Goku questioned.

"Well my mom says it's a good thing, if you're in love. My mom doesn't love the man," he pushed himself back up to sit. " I've heard her so many nights crying, I've never told her before, but I do."

Something about seeing ChiChi cry, made his heart tighten, he didn't like that idea. He didn't like the thought of ChiChi being upset either, but why? " She cries because of the marriage?"

"I'm sure, but mostly because of my father. She misses him, " Gohan answered.

" What about you? Do you miss your father too?" he asked.

Gohan bit his bottom lip, he had never thought on it before. He had always wanted to meet his father, however, he never thought about missing someone he never met. " I don't know…I wish he was here. If he was I know my mother would be so happy, she'd never cry again."

Suddenly Goku thought of something, something he thought would help his young friend and his mother. It was a wild idea, but it was very possible! He quickly pulled his feet out of the water then pulled on his shoes and jumped to his feet. He was going to make sure that ChiChi wouldn't cry again, and that Gohan would get the chance to ask the many questions he longed too. " I have a way to do that!"

Gohan looked up confused at his mentor. " I don't think that is possible…my father is dead."

Goku smiled widely, "Well not for long. I just have to go back home, I will meet you at the castle. Try and see if you can talk to your mother…and I'll explain it to you both."

Gohan arched a brow, but before he could say another word Goku was gone. He didn't understand what Goku had planned, but he trusted him completely. He got up from his spot and pulled on his shoes, and started on his way to the castle to find his mother.

* * *

ChiChi sat at her father's bedside, sadness filled her features. She hadn't been aware of her father's serve illness until the night she found out she was betrothed; it was something that he kept so well hidden from her. It seemed he knew for a while that he would die, and his illness took a turn for the worst that night. She felt guilty because it was after her lashing at him about the arrangement that had him clutching his chest.

She held his massive right hand between her small ones, tightly. He was dying and she had never noticed it until now. He had lain in the bed for nearly a week, and it was all her fault. " Oh daddy…why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you warn us?" No reply.

She had been so selfish for the last ten years, thinking only of her own woes. A light knock, caused ChiChi to look over her shoulder and shortly after Gohan entered. He seemed pretty shaken up seeing his Grandfather confined to the bed; it wasn't the norm for him. It looked as though he wanted to say something, but every word forgotten, he quickly made his way into his mother's arms. " I wonder when he will get better mom…"

ChiChi bite her bottom lip, she was a scared. How could she ever tell her son that his grandpa only had a short amount of time left? How could she break his heart again? "..Go..Gohan," a ragged voice murmured.

"Grandpa!" Gohan shout and pulled back from his mother's embrace to look over his grandpa, a small smile crept to his lip.

"I knew I heard you…" he laughed between a fit of coughs, " now don't you worry I'm fine. I'm just a little sick; I'll be up chasing you down these halls in no time."

Gohan hugged his grandpa the best he could, a wide smile now evident. "Aw, I can't wait grandpa."

"Me either. I need to speak with your mother for a little bit alone, can you wait outside for a little bit?" he managed to say. Gohan nodded, and immediately left the room.

ChiChi sigh loudly as Gohan left, " Dad your awake! But Dad…you shouldn't lie to him…"

"He is only a baby ChiChi, and you are a woman now. I remember when your mother was here, and she always wanted to shield you from everything. But she always never wanted to lie to you about anything; you're beautiful just like her."

"Oh papa…" she breathed, taking his hand back into her grasp.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm not the best father, I just lived so long. I made many mistake, like the time you disappeared and the moment I found you back. I should have searched harder, I should have done more. I was so upset to see you come back pregnant, again another mistake because Gohan is wonderful. Through all these years you have grown more and more, and I hurt more and more because of the pain I see you in. I feel it's my fault," he said aloud.

"No…don't think like that you were the best father any girl could have," ChiChi interjected a smile on her lips.

" I just want one thing from you…I want to see you love again, I don't want you to be lonely. That is why I ask him to marry you, I want to make sure before I die I see you with a man to take care of you and become a father to Gohan. I trust him greatly, when you were away he grew so much…and to this day he is growing. He will make a good husband," Ox King instructed.

ChiChi shook her head slowly, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her father's death. " I don't want to marry him…"

Ox king turned his head to look at his daughter, and struggled with all his strength to brush away some of her tears. He laid for a moment speechless, caught in thought. " ChiChi…grant me a wish…"

"Daddy?" hesitation evident in her voice, she didn't want to promise to marry him. How could she?

"Please, ChiChi," he begged.

She brushed away what new tears emerged; she had to be strong for her father now and Gohan. She had to marry him, if that was his last wish, how could she deny him? She was his only daughter and he cared for her all his life, she owed it to him. " I will…"

"I want you to search high and low for a man to marry to be a good father to Gohan and husband to you, and ruler to the people. If you don't on your own find one before my condition worsen, promise you will marry him. So I can die knowing you have someone to care for you."

ChiChi gulped clearing her throat, and nodded slowly. " I promise…"

"Good, go and get out of here and spend time with Gohan, or something. I need time alone," he informed her. She reluctantly stood up from his side, leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek and quietly exited the room. She felt as though the world around her was black, heavy burdened, she let herself rest against her father's bedroom door. Tears poured down her cheeks, and for the first time she didn't care who seen her.

"Mom?" ChiChi was so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard Gohan's voice. Worried Gohan grabbed the silk fabric of her dress and tugged until she looked down at him, with eyes that evoked fear in him.

"…Gohan…" she breathed, quickly she wiped away the tears with the back of her hands. She tried to smile, but failed. "I'm sorry, son. What is it?"

Gohan bit his bottom lip, he was unsure of his mother's current state. He had heard his mother cry before a couple of times, but **never **seen her, she never let him. He knew his mother was sad, but seeing it was a lot different than hearing it. He hoped Goku's plan would work, he just wanted to see her happy again.

While his mother was in with Ox King he had let Goku in the castle and left him in the dining room, and he needed to get his mother there. "Let's go to the dining room?"

"Why?" she asked, as he tugged her by the hand and she followed.

"No reason…I'm happy Grandpa finally woke up," he added. They were nearly to the dining room, and he needed to make sure that his mother followed at all cost.

ChiChi was just about to question her son's action, when she came to face with fimilar face. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so loud, she could swear everyone could hear. Her throat felt as though it was seal shut, and her feet felt like a ton. He waved at her a wide smile upon his face. Why did she have to see him at this moment? She felt like she was falling apart, and she wasn't sure she had a way to piece herself together again.

As soon as she was about to speak, she noticed him moved his hidden right hand from behind his back. In his hand was a shiny golden ball with four stars embedded on it, a ball which she also seen once in her life time.

" It's a dragon ball!" he informed.

"Dragon ball? I don't understand, why are you here? And with this dragon ball," she asked.

" Well with seven of these balls together you can have any one wish granted. We can wish back Gohan's father, that way you both can be happy," he replied.

ChiChi's knees felt weak, the world around her became black. Goku swiftly caught her before she fell to the ground, he held her in his arms like a baby. Confused, he nervously chuckled. He looked over her now sleeping form, she was breath taking. "I guess that wasn't the best thing to say?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay how do you like this chapter? I hope it's good for you. Oh, and I am having such a hard time…I mean I see a lot of great stories…and no endings on ! I wish someone can update their stories. Lol. Also remember I love reviews, so if I don't get a lot regardless if it's good or bad…I don't get inspired to write more. So let me know how bad you want another chapter!

Thank you too: Msdeborah, Goku and Chichi luverr, Hinata1990, Vic1130. And others below:

**ChiChi89:** Oh, well you will find out who the guy wanting to marry ChiChi in the next chapter! =P I don't think it will be someone you might guess…but you will soon find out.

**Sinoo: **Lol, I know it's horrible to have everything you want and not know it's there…poor Goku and ChiChi, but it will get better for them. Lots and lots better! =)

**Chibi-Chan**: Aw, thank you so much. Oh and yes, a lot of the other charcters are going to make appearance in this fic! You will see some of them VERY soon, maybe even in the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! It helps me!

**Saiyanjin-Love**: Aww, I promise to not make my updates to far apart. I hate it myself when others do it *Cough* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Fiancé? _

* * *

Goku looked worriedly down at ChiChi's limp body which he held close in his arms. He never experienced anyone 'pass out' before at least that was what Gohan said happened. He was waiting for Gohan to return with the ammonia, which was supposed to wake her from her slumber.

"What is going on? Who are you?" A voice came from behind, bringing Goku from his dazed state. Goku quickly turned around, to come face to face with a man with long black hair and icy blue eyes that seemed almost lifeless. "Why do you have the princess?" he shouted, quickly making his way over to Goku, "Give her to me!"

Goku stood confused at the man's action; he had no intentions of handing her over to him," No."

"Excuse me? I know you didn't say that to me, I'm her fiancé and I demand you hand her over to me now!" His nose wrinkled and he looked up to Goku with anger in his eyes, his chest rose, he was ready to fight. "If not you will force me to have to use force with you, and I don't think you want that."

Goku arched a brow, his grip on the unconscious Princess never loosen. He wouldn't give her up to anyone, especially someone he didn't know. "I'm sorry, I don't care who you are or what fiancé you are, but I'm not giving her over to you especially without knowing who are. I also think you shouldn't try to fight me, you will lose."

The man became even more upset, he couldn't believe the cockiness that Goku had. He fell into fighter's stance; he wanted nothing more than to give Goku a good beating. "I think you don't know what you are talking about I'm the first in command in the world's army. I don't know who you are or why you think you can insult me, but I'm going to make sure that you will be in ICU room after I give you a beating."

Goku chuckled, and then walked over to the dining table and laid ChiChi on top of it. He looked over her once to make sure she was rested on it properly, and then turned back to the man. He didn't understand why this guy was angry; he was just stating the truth. How can the truth be an insult? "I don't know what exactly you want, but you're not going to win and you're not going to have ChiChi."

Again the man felt insulted by Goku, how dare he address his bride to be so casual. He was to be the only man to have that pleasure, "its Princess ChiChi to you," he spat. Leaving no time for a reply he launched at Goku, and with all his strength gave him a hard blow to the face.

Goku didn't even flinch; the hit didn't cause him the least bit of pain. "Is that your best?"

The man breathed fire through his nose and smoke through his ears; he gave him his best shot. He couldn't allow Goku to humiliate him with in the castle, yet alone with in his soon to be kingdom! He launched at Goku again assaulting him with kicks, and punches, however Goku seemed to dodge them with easy or blocked them. His breath became shallow, he was tired and in pain, and Goku hadn't lifted a finger up yet.

"See I told you, I think its best you stop or you might pass out too," Goku said innocently. He was annoyed by the man in front of him; he wanted nothing more than to be near ChiChi just in case she would awaken. He felt horrible that he caused her to pass out, he just wanted to make her happy and also Gohan. He didn't know that it was a bad thing, but his Grandpa did say sometimes helping others isn't always a good thing. However, his grandpa did tell him that helping a beautiful girl was always a good thing and ChiChi was the only girl he ever thought was beautiful.

"What are you? You can't be human," the man cried, as he stopped his assault. He felt ashamed he had felt as though he had been working out for three days straight, when all he was doing was trying to fight a man. No. Goku couldn't be a man, he was something unnatural. Was he an alien?

"Mr. Goku! I'm back," Gohan's voice, caused both men to turn in his direction. He was waving his right hand, clutching something tightly in its grasp; he looked from Goku's empty arms to the table. His mother lay on top of the dining room table, and he wasted no time to get to her. Once he reached the table he broke something and placed it by ChiChi's nose.

Instantly ChiChi's eyes fluttered open, the world was a swirl to her at that moment. _Where was she?_ "Gohan," she murmured, as she rubbed her eyes. She pushed herself up as she noticed the ceiling; she was in the dining room. Just as she became aware of where she was, what had occurred to make her faint, hit her like a ton of bricks. "Goku?"

Her vision was well again and before her was Goku; her stomach felt uneasy as if she had millions of butterflies inside. She couldn't understand why she had these feeling when she was with Goku, he managed to do something for her that only Kakorrot could. Kakorrot. He was the reason that she had passed out, the fact Goku had said she had a chance at having him back- heck Gohan had one too.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted, and jumped into his mother's arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around her son, and begun to rub his back.

"Gohan," she inhaled his scent, "Aw, I can't believe I fainted. I'm glad I'm awake now," she informed. She was just about to say something to Goku again, when she noticed the other man inside the room. She abhorred his presence, especial since he could possibly be her husband one day. She had the strangest feeling that he was the one that spoke to her father, and encouraged him to have her marry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coldly.

He arched a brow, and ignored her tone of voice, "I heard a servant say you had fainted. I wanted to check on you to make sure that you were alright. And when I came in here this thing," he looked over to Goku, "he was holding you. I thought you could be in serious danger, it is my duty to keep you safe- now more than ever, ChiChi."

"Princess ChiChi," she informed. She couldn't see herself with him, she couldn't ever love him. She couldn't ever sleep with him, he was not the man of her dreams and he never would be. Even when she was a little girl and they first met she never felt comfortable around him, he was money hungry and selfish. He would tease her when she was a little girl; in fact he took her favorite doll one time and watched as she cried for it as he dangled it over a cliff. He showed her no mercy, even when she told him that it was a gift that her mother had given her. He dropped the doll, and told her he would do the same to her if she hadn't told her father that he was a good friend. He was so manipulative, and he was only eight, all because he wanted a bigger allowance from his father. She couldn't marry the man that caused her so much pain when she was younger, she couldn't leave her kingdom in his care.

"ChiChi I'm sorry about making you pass out," Goku apologize, drawing ChiChi's attention back to him.

Her anger melted away as she took in Goku's form, he was so wonderful. How could he have so much influence over her? Was it because he reminded her of Kakorrot? Kakorrot. She felt twisted inside, as she again thought of the proposal Goku was telling her before she had fainted. She wanted to get Kakorrot back at any chance, she needed him! However, she didn't want to set Gohan up for any sorrow. What if the dragon balls weren't real? She had heard the tales so many times, from her mother before she had died. However, she never thought it was real because when she told her mother that she would look for them and wish her healthy. She told her a wish wouldn't heal her, she always thought that was her mother way of saying it was just a tale.

She contemplated the effects of dragon balls not being real and the possibility of them being real. It would be wonderful to be a family with Kakorrot, he would be so happy to meet his son, and they would be happy. However, what would she say to Gohan if the Dragon balls turn out to be fakes? What should she do? Wouldn't she regret her life if she didn't get to spend it with Kakorrot? The bigger regret would be spending it with her betroth.

"Mom?" Gohan said, drawing her attention. She hugged her son tighter, and then pulled back to look at him eye to eye.

"Tell me son would you like to try and find those dragon balls, and try and see if we can get your father back? Or would you rather not? I need you to make the decision; I want to know what you would want. Cause if we search for the balls and we can't get him back, that will be so painful. If we do though and we get him back, we can be a family…you can finally meet him," ChiChi informed.

Gohan bit his lip, what did she want him to say? He didn't want to say the wrong thing; he didn't want to make her mad.

"Gohan, don't worry…I won't be mad, I just want to know what you want to do," she encouraged him. "You are my life now Gohan and I want to make sure I don't make a decision that you wouldn't be happy with in the end. So tell me what do you want to do?"

Gohan eyes lit up, "I want to meet my dad!"

ChiChi felt heated tears burn her cheeks; she hugged Gohan again, and then looked to Goku and smile upon her face. "Goku I trust you, and I have a way to find those other dragon balls. However, I want to know if you will go with us to find them."

Goku smiled from cheek to cheek, "Of course!"

The all begun to laugh in joy, this day would be the first day towards a new life for Gohan and ChiChi. "Excuse me, what are you guys laughing about?"

Gohan wasted no time to reply, "We are going to find the dragons balls and wish my dad back, Mr. 17!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter is done, took longer than expected. I'm so happy for all my reviews, please keep them coming, they help. So now you know that her fiancé is 17, and they are going to go looking for the dragon balls. What do you think is going to happen now? Lol, what could the wish for…you have to keep reading to find out everything

Thank you to everyone below:

**dyingdreamsv2**, **ninjapuppies**, **dbzfan007**

**Saiyajin-Love** – Oh yeah, thank you so much for your review. I'm glad that you love the story I hope you keep reading and I'm going to try to get the chapters out faster…you will know soon enough what they will wish for! =)

**Vic1130** – Ty. It's so funny how I get these story plots, sometimes I'm inspired by others stories that I read on . And this is the weird way, I sometimes find myself talking to myself and just spacing out in class or where I'm at and I'm making up a story as I do…I think I'm silly, boarder line crazy too. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope it lives up to your standards.

**Sinoo** – Thanks! You're the best, lol =) Hope you liked this chapter…We will find out soon enough what they'll wish for. P.s. why haven't you updated? You're going to make me cry; _;

**Goku and Chichi luverr** – Yeah I know to watch your dad dies is hard, and I always thought it would be REALLY hard for ChiChi. It seems like she is a daddy's girl in the entire episode she is with him and always closes by him…but keep watching it will get better! =)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay everyone thanks for the ones that reviewed, it helped me a lot. The ones that just read it and didn't review, shame on you! =/ Oh by the way there is this awesome ChiChi and Goku fic, and if the author doesn't get reviewed for it she is saying she wont write anymore to it! And I really enjoy the fic and I know you will too, so please just read it and review it its called: Love in the Midst of the War by daftpunkress! READ IT! Oh and Review my story it motivates me to go faster, thank you all! Now enjoy:

* * *

Chapter Five

_The Journey begins_

* * *

ChiChi smiled triumphantly as she finally managed to completely zip the overstuffed suitcase she packed. She had all the essential needs any woman would need for a year's trip however she was hoping that that wouldn't be length of their quest. She was overwhelmed with joy, just as her suitcase was overstuffed. She was still in a daze about the conversation she had moments ago with Bulma, a wider smile greeted her lips as she begun to remember.

_ChiChi had ordered a servant to get into touch with Bulma, and within minutes the telecom was inside the large dining room. Chichi had remembered the dragon balls from a tale her mother had told her many nights before she had died. She always told her of the Princess that went in search of them to wish for her perfect Prince. She had shared that tale with Bulma before, and one night upon Bulma's request snuck her mother's dragon ball from her room. Bulma had convinced her, that they both would do the same, they would wish for the perfect men. ChiChi at the time was only six, and she just loved having Bulma as a friend anything she had told her at that time ChiChi was more than willing to do. She had loved her best friend dearly, she thought of her as a sister._

_ChiChi was just starting to become impatient when she noticed she had spent a few minutes day dreaming, and still Bulma hadn't come to the telecom. Instead in front of the screen was the short, chubby woman, with a crocked nose and she had one oversized breast while the other was __**very**__ small. "YAMAIE! WHERE IS BULMA?"_

_The older woman fell out of the chair she was sitting in soon she managed to pull herself back up in the view of the telecom. Now instead of the curly mass of hair that sat on her head before, was a very shiny and bald head. Goku and Gohan erupted in laughter. Goku held his stomach, it was a ridiculous site to see and with curiosity he finally managed to ask," Wha…What happened to your hair?"_

_"My hair…?" She slowly reached up to pat her hair, her cheeks turned crimson red as she realized her forgotten friend. Quickly she looked around and quickly grabbed her wig and pulled it back in place the best she could, and regain her composer, " I don't know what you are talking about."_

_ChiChi's eyebrows were hooked together and steam slowly escaping her ears, " Enough Yamaie! I want to kno-"_

_ChiChi was silence by the Blue vixen that was slowly coming into view, not because she had arrived, but because of her condition. She was still beautiful slightly older, but instead of the flat stomach she usually rocked, it was replaced with a large bump. ChiChi's mouth was on the floor, Bulma looked…heck, and there was no other explanation. "You're PREGNANT!"_

_Bulma nodded, and took the seat that Yamaie was sitting in before. She rolled her eyes at her friends reaction, " Yes I am. Do you know what else?" Bulma paused as she rested her hand on the large baby bump. " You my friend…would have known earlier if you didn't cut me off the other night we were talking about your date. Honestly, I would have thought that you were meeting Kami that night, with how fast you left and all. Was he even worth it?"_

_ChiChi frowned, she felt guilty for not finding out sooner. How could she have overlooked her friend? " Oh…um, let's not talk about that right now…um, Bulma do you remember the device you had made that could track the dragon balls? The one my mother had."_

_Bulma rubbed her chin, arched a brow and purged her bottom lip as she thought. Then like a light bulb turned on she remembered. "Oh yeah," she giggled, "I remember we wanted to wish for the perfect Prince. If only I had knew when I was younger that I would end up with a Prince, but a not so sweet one."_

_ChiChi smiled, "Yeah, who would have thought you would have had a Prince, and I had a solider. That was quite a twist."_

_"Mom! Remember what you are suppose to be asking for?" Gohan interjected, as he noticed his mother falling into a daydream._

_"Oh right! Well Bulma where is the detector?" ChiChi asked._

_"Oh that thing, let see…if I remember right, it should be in my old room in the castle. I have it in a shoe box under the bed," she informed. " Say wha-"_

_ChiChi quickly turned off the telecom, and with joy in her eyes she said, " Gohan go to Bulma's old room get that detector and pack some clothes. We will meet in the front of castle in two hours okay? Goku you can go home and pack and come back in two hours please. Oh and I will have a capsule ready for the three of us to put our stuff in."_

_Both Goku and Gohan nodded, and took off in their respected direction. ChiChi smiled widely and was just about to exit the dining room when 17 grabbed her arm. She huffed, she kept her gaze from him she would give him no satisfaction._

_"Look, don't you think bring your ex back to life is wrong? It's just not normal," he asked her._

_"Wrong? The only thing wrong is the way that you are holding my arm. My Kakorrot was never normal, and I know he would like to be here with me and his son." ChiChi yanked her arm back from his grasp; neither he nor anyone else would be able to bring down her joy at this moment. She was going to be in Kakorrot's arms soon!_

She sighed loudly, 17 was such a bug. A light knock came from her door, and she whipped around to face it, " Come in."

Gohan walked in, waving the small device she hadn't seen in years wildly, "I found it mom. I figured out how to use it as well."

"That's great; well we need to be leaving. Did you pack already?" She asked. She looked over Gohan; he was wearing the outfit that she had asked him too.

Gohan frowned as he noticed his mother had finally noticed the hideous attire she requested him to wear. It was entirely too small, the shorts were inches above his knees, and the fit was entirely too tight. The white dress shirt seemed more like a rag than a shirt to him, a small wash cloth that barely covered anything. And to top it off he had a small black hat on that read: " Mommy's little boy" he wanted to cry! " Oh you look great Gohan!" ChiChi squealed, clasping her hands together.

If big kids in baby clothes looked great than she was completely right. Gohan sighed loudly, as he pulled on the pants trying to free himself from a wedgey, " Thank you mom." He hated the outfit. He wanted to shredded the hideous outfit, burn it and never see it again.

" Well let's get going," ChiChi smiled, as she placed her luggage into a capsule. She quickly made her way to the door, "Hurry up son. We don't want everyone to be waiting do we?"

Gohan could only nod, as he struggled to follow as quickly as possible behind his mother.

* * *

Goku waited outside the palace patiently, he was awaiting ChiChi and Gohan. It had been two hours, and he was able to tell his Grandpa good bye and he was glad about that. Just as he was about to ask another servant where ChiChi and Gohan were, he heard them.

"Mom…" Gohan whined.

Goku could only laugh when he took in the sight of Gohan in the 'undersized clothes'. " Where did you get those clothes, Gohan?"

ChiChi's eyebrows hooked together, " Of course I picked them out! Why are you laughing? Is something funny?"

Goku barely managed to speak between laughter, " Well it looks like there a bit TOO small. How can he even breathe?"

ChiChi huffed, and stuck her nose in the air, " I'll have you know that is what is in now a days. And Gohan can breathe just fine, you know nothing about fashion."

Gohan frowned as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, how he wished he could tell his mother the truth. Goku was completely right; he had no room to breathe! Gohan tried to make his way to the hover car parked directly before them; it was his mother's favorite.

"Well let's get going. And Gohan has the radar and knows how to use it so we are set to go!" ChiChi smiled again, and with a pat to Gohan's head, she got into the driver seat.

Goku frowned, the car seemed to match Gohan's clothes it was TINY. It seemed that ChiChi adored small things, "Hurry up Goku, get in."

He nodded, and opened the car door slowly and took a seat. Just as the engine roared to life, an unexpected guest jumped inside the backseat, and Chichi was anything but happy with that. " What are you doing here?"

" Well if you feel you need to go on this trip so badly, I will be going with you! I've already spoken to your father as well, and he'll have it no other way," he informed her.

Chichi was fuming, it seemed 17 was more than a bug he was a leech! She wasted no time; with one last glance at Goku in the passenger seat she hit the gas, hard!

* * *

The day was slowly turning into night, and Gohan was fast asleep in the back seat. Chichi was swept away into her thoughts about Kakorrot returning to her, and Goku was looking to the stars. While 17 seemed to be slowly dozing off, it was already a long ride, and awkward.

"Oh Kakorrot," Chichi murmured, softly, but Goku still managed to hear.

He looked from the sky, to Chichi, taking in her profile. Her hair was in a neat bun, and her eyes transfixed on the road. "Is Kakorrot his name?"

Chichi glanced over at Goku; she had forgotten she was in a car full of passenger, especially a passenger that looked like her love. "Um...yes it was."

Goku remembered the first day they had met she had called him that name, more questions came to mind. "So why did you call me Kakorrot before? Do I look like him?"

Chichi blushed, she had thought he forgotten. She glanced through the rear view mirror quickly, and when she noticed Gohan fast asleep she smiled, she could tell the truth. "Well to be honest you look exactly like him, as if you two might be bothers."

"Oh really! Well that going to be hard when we meet than," he said. He placed his arms behind his head, his eyes now hooded.

"Say, Goku, have you ever been in love?" she asked meekly, and added, "If that's not to personal a question."

Love? He knew nothing about it; he never heard that word before. Well he had slightly, Gohan mention the word, but never clearly stated what it meant. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know what love is?" She asked it seemed so outrageous to her that he wouldn't know. He was a grown man after all; however, Kakorrot didn't know it either but that was because he was from another planet! When she noticed the confusion on Goku's face she decided to tell him, tell him what he had missing in his life.

"Well love is…it is kind of hard to explain but I will try. It's when you find someone that you always want to be around. You worry if they are going to be alright, and you always think about them when they aren't there. It's such a wonderful feeling; you will feel invincible, like there is no one but you and that person. And if that person isn't with you, you will feel incomplete, but when they are you feel complete."

Goku thought hard, had he felt that way about any one, but it hit him like bricks his grandpa and Gohan! " Like my Grandpa and Gohan," he asked.

ChiChi giggled, and shook her head, "No, well that is love that you have for them. However, that isn't the feelings of being _**in**_ love with someone."

"Well wha-" just as Goku was going to ask another question the radar begun to screech, waking the sleeping duo in the back.

Gohan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and quickly looked down at the dragon radar. It seemed to have been a dragon ball nearby, " Mom there is a dragon ball coming up!"

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"Up ahead, we are nearly there it's getting closer," he squealed. He was just happy the radar was even really working.

The drove a couple more miles till they came up to what looked like an old abandon hotel, and the radar was going off like crazy. " It's somewhere in here mom," Gohan informed.

ChiChi was getting the creeps from the place, it look nearly abandon except for the two cars parked out in the front. She pulled in and parked the car, " Well it looks like this might not only be the place to find a dragon ball, but somewhere for us to sleep. So get your things out I'll get us all a room."

Everyone got out of the car carefully, eyeing the place, and ChiChi made sure to lock the car up. She glanced around till her eyes fell on the small building that seemed to have a desk, hopefully the checkout desk. She looked over to Gohan, who quickly came to her side and held onto her dress. "Well let's get a room."

Goku lead the way, ChiChi and Gohan followed shortly behind and 17 kept watch from the back. When they finally made it to the glass room which the desk was in, the door squeaked loudly. Goku held the door open and they all entered the room, and surprisingly an old man now sat behind the desk. He seemed to be caught up into a book; he was a very odd looking old man.

ChiChi coughed loudly to get his attention, and it worked. Instantly the old man looked up from his book the scowl on his face turning into a large smile as he took in ChiChi's appearance. " Oh hello there missy, don't you look beautiful."

ChiChi arched a brow, _'Is this old man a pervert or what?'_ ChiChi smiled faintly, "We would like to check out some rooms, if any are available."

"Oh why yes, of course there will be rooms available this is a hotel you know," he said, as he quickly stuffed his book away. He stood up from his seat behind the desk; he seemed to watch only ChiChi. "Well how many guys are you willing to do?" he first begun under his breath, but quickly changed his wording, "I mean how many you like rooms?"

"Um three rooms," she answered.

He looked over the small guest list book on his desk and then back up to ChiChi. "Come closer young lady, I can't talk all that loud."

ChiChi reluctantly complied with the man's wish and came closer to the desk, "look here," he commanded. Again she reluctantly complied, and leaned over the desk to look at what the old man was requesting her. He was in heaven when she finally leaned over exposing parts of her milky white bosom, and boy were they beautiful. His nose begun to bleed, and just as it did ChiChi looked up to him.

Her smile replaced with a frown she slapped the old man as hard as she could sending him flying into a wall. "Pervert!"

The old man laughed and brushed his clothes off and walked back over to his chair, "I don't know why you would hit me like that young lady. I'm old you know."

"That's not all you are pervert!" she interjected.

He seemed to pay no attention to her comment as he looked back at the guest list again, " Well it seems that there is only two room. One room has two beds in it and the other has only one, would you like that?"

"Anything is fine, how much?" she asked.

"400 yen," he replied.

"Why you over pricing," ChiChi sighed, loudly and gave the man the money and yank the keys from him.

"Would you like me to show you your rooms?" he asked.

"Not a chance," she roared and stormed out, the three males following shortly behind, very confused. Once they were finally outside ChiChi informed them, "Tomorrow we will go looking for the dragon ball okay, we need to get rest tonight. Goku you can stay in the room with me and Gohan, and 17 you can have the loner room. Just make sure that by 7 in the morning you are at our room."

"Fine, I don't see why Goku can't have the lone room though," he replied.

"Well I still don't see why you came, can't always have are ways now can we?" She asked, and grabbed a hold of Gohan's hand and took off in the direction of their room, after giving 17 his room key.

It was a long day, and tomorrow would be an even longer day and they needed to get some sleep to prepare. They had two dragon balls already, and tomorrow they would have three. When they finally made it into the room the three of them got into bed. Gohan decided to sleep with Goku and ChiChi had the queen size bed to herself.

_' I'm almost one step closer to having you back Kakorrot….I can't wait,'_ She thought, as she too now drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So yup, this was a very long chapter…I tried to make it a bit longer because of some saying it was a bit too short. However, they are finally going to begin their quest for the dragon ball. Oh by the way if you didn't read my other A/N please check out the fanfiction titled: Love in the Midst of War, it's a great fic and the writer refuses to write more without more reviews. I really adore that story so check it out I'm sure you will like it. Also I love reviews as well so please don't be shy, REVIEW me! Thank you to everyone that does read this fic and review, and shame on those that just read and don't review…that's cold! Please review me, if you would like me to update than you will. =)

**Thanks too:**

**tanakaL, Klirai, ChiChi89, bodomdude, dyingdreamsv2, **

Saiyajin-Love: Lol I always love your reviews, they keep me laughing, French vanilla covered in health fudge…you too much. XD, well I tried to make this one extra long for you…and the next chapter will be out faster. Ps. Do you know who the old guy is? Lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A kiss….Eww_

* * *

It was a lovely day, and the pool in the center of the small hotel captivated Gohan's attention since the moment he seen it. His was ecstatic that his mother not only allowed him to be outside, but that she said it was okay for him to take a swim. He loved the change, and he knew it was because she happy, happy that she would soon have his dad back- and they would be a family. He of course was happy as well, but he was also nervous. How would it be to his have his father? How would everything change? Would his father even like him? There were so many questions swimming through his head, that he hadn't the slightest answer for.

He tossed a large white towel over his shoulder, and start on his way to the pool. He was just about to the stair way that lead to the pool when he noticed a large white cleaning cart bustling down the walkway- and from what he could see, no one was behind it! He had heard tales of ghost before, and if he didn't know any better it had to be one behind that cart. Scared he called out to it, " Hey Mr. Ghost! Um…I don't know if you no or not…but there someone before you. And um…"

He was scared! He didn't know what to do, whether he should run? Or whether he should stay still? He gulped again when the cart halted, the ghost must have heard him. This had to be a ghost hotel? That had to be the reason his mom could have knocked the old man last night so hard and he didn't die, because he was already DEAD!

"Who is that? Why do you disturb my walkway?" A voice came from behind the cart, freezing Gohan dead in his tracks.

Gohan's knees begun to shake uncontrollably, he was hoping he was wrong. Meekly he spoke, "Um…I'm so sorry Mr. Ghost, I – I didn't know that this was your walk way…I..um…" He looked over his shoulder. He was only five doors down from their hotel door, he could run. He could probably make it back to the room and get his mother and Goku; they would know what to do!

"Can't you talk boy? You've dear to disturb my walk way, you must do something for me or else!" the voice roared.

Shivers went up and down Gohan's spine, what could the ghost possibly want him to do? "Um…sure Mr. Ghost," he hesitantly replied.

"You must clean the room that you're standing in front of as payment for disturbing my mystical walk way," it informed, snickering.

Gohan arched his brow, now he was no genius, yet- but he didn't ever hear of cleaning ghosts. Or ghosts that made people clean to make them happy, and he could almost swear he heard the ghost laugh. "Clean the room?"

"Duh- are you deaf now kid?"

Gohan caught a glimpse of shoe that stuck out slightly from behind the cart. Curiously, he decided he would get closer, with all his courage he made his way to the Cart. As soon as he peered at the back of the cart his eyebrows hooked together as he caught a glimpse of a bald kid? The nerve of the kid scaring him like that, he had a trick up his sleeve. He looked on top of the cart, and smiled widely as he seen a small bucket filled with what looked like dirty water. Wasting no time he pushed the bucket, causing it to spill all over the kid behind the cart.

Screaming the kid jumped out of his hiding spot, no longer laughing, instead very furious. "How dare you kid!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, " How dare me? How dare you, I wonder what your mom would say! You can't scare someone like that that just isn't nice." Gohan couldn't help but to laugh as he noticed pieces of paper stuck here and there on the kid and his clothes now very dirty.

"Why you little punk I don't think my mother would have much to say, I'm not a kid," he lashed. He grabbed a towel from the cart and begun to pat himself dry, and then his face light up, as he begun to search frantically for something.

"How come you're so short?" Gohan said aloud, but like a ton of bricks it hit him, "You're a MIDGET!"

Even angrier the short man looked back to Gohan, his hands still rummaging through his cart. "How dare you…I'm not a midget. I'm a man!" He pulled his arms free from the cart and begun to flex his muscle, kissing his small biceps.

Gohan chuckled at that, but soon became silent as he watched the guy reveal a small shiny dragon ball. His eyes light up, that guy had the dragon ball, "Hey you have a dragon ball!"

The man begun to lie kisses on the golden ball, and at Gohan's words he became confused, "Dragon ball? Kid I think your mistaken, this ball right here, it is my good luck charm. It belongs to one fine lady, and I know she will be returning for it…and I'll be her lucky man."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "No your mistaken…that ball isn't just lucky. That ball with the six others grants wishes."

"What? What are you talking about kid? Wishes? Are you delusional? First you think I'm a ghost now you think this ball grants wishes. I think you've got more than a few loose screws," Coolly he replied sitting down his towel.

"When you see something that appears to be moving by itself people don't automatically think it's a midget," Gohan spat. He shrugged his shoulder and decided to continue before the man had anything else to say, "Well there are seven of those balls, and when you have them all together a dragon grants you a wish," he explained.

"Really…well that seems quite tempting…what kind of wish?" he asked.

"Well any wish you could think of really," he said a matter a factly.

"Oh I see, well hey we got off to the wrong start my name is Krillen," he informed Gohan, extending his right hand for a hand shake.

"Um…I would shake your hand…but it's dirty, and my mother would kill me," he said, and just as he was about to say something he seen Krillen look past him. It seemed someone had capture Krillen's attention, so he glanced over his shoulder it was a woman that nearly looked like his mother aside from the fact her hair was blonde!

"Gohan, I thought I told you, you could go to the pool for only fifteen minutes and then come back. We have to get that ball." ChiChi had her arms crossed over her chest, and her attention was casted solely on Gohan.

" Oh mom that is you!" Sweetly Gohan smiled as he informed his mother, " Mom…I was going to go in when Mr. Krillen stopped me, but I think it was good, because he has a dragon ball."

ChiChi looked from Gohan to the small man before her who held within his grasp the shiny golden ball, she blushed. It seemed she wasn't as alert as she should have been, if she was she wouldn't have been able to miss it. "Oh wow that's great, um…well Krillen? Um…can I have that ball?"

"What this ball?" he looked at the ball with the saddest eyes and then back to ChiChi. She was beautiful and boy did he love beautiful women, so he was going to play this act down to the tee. "I…well you see I got this ball from the love of my life, just before she left. She was so beautiful, so sweet; she always took care of me. We were so in love…five years you know."

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he now focus on the ball, "She was suppose to be gone for only two weeks. She said she'd be back and we would start our lives together, we had already picked out our house. Her favorite color was pearl so I agree that we would paint the living room that color…oh I loved her."

Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes something inside of him was telling him Krillen was pulling their leg. However, Krillen had the upper hand since he had the dragon ball, and he also knew not to interrupted an adult- his mother would kill him. He glanced back, frowning as he still hadn't seen Goku. Turning his attention back to Krillen's rambling he couldn't help but gag at his pity story and how he had his mother eating out of his palm.

" So here I am waiting…this is her ball and she told me that she would come back. However, I know she won't…because she died in a horrible crash," he cried. ChiChi gave him a pat on the back, reluctantly because of the sickening smell that he seemed to be bath in. He sobbed louder, " So you see I can't let go of this ball…It's all I have of her."

He had to be an actor! His mother didn't seem to notice the lies that he was dishing one after the other to her. " Oh my," ChiChi breath. Gohan watched as his mother face became etched with but empathy and sadness.

"Well Mr. Krillen, how about we borrow it, we will have it back to you," Gohan interjected.

" Oh yes," ChiChi chimed in, " that so good of you to think of Gohan. How about it? We will bring you back the ball once we've finish with it."

"Finished with it, but when will that be? I mean…this ball has given me so much good luck," he added.

"Well we won't be away for long, see I need it so that I can get my love back," she informed.

Krillen shook his head, and clutched the dragon ball tighter in his hands. He had ever intentions of joining their group to search for the other balls, because if what Gohan had told him was true he had a wish he wanted as well. He looked up at the blond hair woman; she was beautiful, so why not kill two birds with one stone. " Oh…you look so much like her you know…"

"I do?" ChiChi innocently asked.

Krillen nodded, " Boy…so much like her indeed…her hair was just as blond as yours and her eyes brown. Why…I think I could help you."

ChiChi smiled while, it seemed she chose the right type of wig to wear. "Oh really thank you so much!"

"However, I have two conditions," he said, and immediately both Gohan and ChiChi gave him their full attention. " Well…seeing how you look like her and all…" he begun to fiddle with his finger.

"…Yes?...on with it," ChiChi requested.

"Well I …haven't had um… how should I say this?" he sighed, as he placed the ball inside his cart. "Well let me just say it…My first condition is that you must give me a kiss!"

"WHAT? Are you insane you reek like month old thrash…how dare you!" she yelled, as her insides begun to turn. Just the thought of kissing him made her skin crawl, how could she ever do that?

"Oh well than…I guess you don't need this," he said as he pocketed the dragon ball and immediately ChiChi features soften.

How could she let a small request as a kiss stop her from getting Kakorrot back? After all it was just a kiss and he didn't specife what kind, she rolled her eyes as she reluctantly replied, " Fine. A kiss shouldn't be that hard…"

Krillen looked down to the ground, "Well I don't think I want a kiss now. I mean you made it so apparent that I'm not charming; maybe my Alisa felt the same way? Maybe that is why she got into that accident."

ChiChi's heart sunk, now she felt guilty for bestowing more pain on Krillen's tiny heart. She had to be strong, even though he looked more like a munchkin…an umpalumpa munchkin. "Oh I'm so sorry…I was just taken back by your request. I'm mean you are very charming, you seem so smart…and uh.."

Krillen looked back up to her with hopefully eyes, " Sexy?"

Sexy? That never crossed her train of thoughts when she looked at him, she wasn't planning on lying to him.

" Sexy?" A voice came from behind detouring all of their attention, and ChiChi was very grateful. It seemed that Goku had the best sense of timing, and mental she told herself that she would thank him for it later.

"Don't even ask Mr. Goku," Gohan informed him, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the nerve of Krillen- not only could he be a great actor- but he could also make a good salesman.

"Well how about I just give you that kiss and you tell us what your second condition is," ChiChi voiced.

Krillen nodded, and closed his eyes puckering up his lips as he held his head up high. ChiChi's face cringed, now she was beginning to wish she hadn't picked the stupid wig. However, she knew she had to take this hit for Kakorrot and Gohan.

Goku stood confused, he didn't understand why ChiChi was getting so close to the small guy, nor did he know why his heart was clenching as she did. A strange feeling was slowly creeping through every inch of his body. What was this feeling?

It was pretty fast that she pressed her lips against his cheek, however not fast enough for Goku. He could feel something inside him bubbling, and his furry body part wanted to be free from its confinement.

"There," ChiChi said wiping her lips with the back of her hand; she needed to brush her teeth again. There was no telling what kind of disease she could pick up kissing a man as dirty as he was.

"That's no fair!" he cried.

"All is fair…you didn't specify now you already got one of your conditions what is the next?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He blew out smoke, but he had to admit she did play smart, he hadn't told her his lips. "Alright fine, well my next condition is that I have to come with you on your trip! Your son told me everything about the balls and I want to see if it's real!"

ChiChi immediately turned to Gohan shooting him daggers with her eyes, now not only had she given this man a kiss but she would have to be around him more! She needed that dragon ball at any cost, "Fine you can come, and we are leaving in an half an hour. So you better be ready and with that ball understood?"

" Can do!"

* * *

ChiChi hated the hotel, it was the worse one she been to, so far in less than a twenty four hour period she had been hit on by one guy and force to kiss another. She made waited patiently leaned against her small hover car, as Gohan and Goku approached. Her car wasn't the biggest, and she wasn't sure how another passenger was going to fit.

"Ready ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"Just about that bell boy still isn't here yet," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Hey- I'm not a bell boy, and I'm here," he chimed, waving the ball widely.

"Wait a second there boy…where do you think you're going?" The old man from the night before called out, as he made his way to the small group.

ChiChi didn't want to see the man again, for two reasons; one he was a pervert and two because she changed her appearance. She couldn't have her cover blown, or else it would be a very hard trip, so quickly she turned around her back facing them.

" Well I know I said I's stay and train with you, but I can't see my wife came for me," Krillen lied as he pointed at an oblivious ChiChi.

The old man looked over to ChiChi a smile upon his lips as he looked her up and down, slowly making his way to her ," heh heh…don't you have a nice body…her face has to be just as beautiful. You've been telling that fable of having a wife that die for a long time now…I guess he finally talked it into existence. And you are one hot wife, I'm master Roshi."

ChiChi could fell her top about to explode at the lie that Krillen feed her being revealed, but she wouldn't turn around. She couldn't let that old man figure her out, she couldn't blow her cover. 'Stay calm,' she told herself. However, in just a few seconds all her restraint left her as she felt a hand grope her butt. Quickly she turned around with a hard slap to the face of Master Roshi sending him flying, again.

"Alright everyone in the car we are leaving!" ChiChi yelled, and quickly everyone got in the small hover car. She glanced over at Krillen as the engine roared to life, " Just know my eyes are on you…and by the way you are not SEXY!"

* * *

A/N: Aw, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, yeah it takes so long because of school. However, this is a pretty long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions. Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing they inspire me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay so this is an update, I'm working on another fic and school work at the same time so bear with me. I update the stories that have the most reviews, so review if you want a quicker update. Also just to let you know italics means that it's either a dream state occurring or day dreaming or memory, okay? Well enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 7

To love or to lose? That is the question!

* * *

"_I have placed her inside, although I'm not sure if it is going to do much good this time. It's not just bruises and cuts; it's poison that is coursing through her blood. Every other time she has been placed in the healing chamber she healed fast, but now these aren't just cuts and bruises. I don't think she can make it master, and if she does make it… she __**has **__killed my mistress...are you going to kill her? " Junix spoke._

_Every ounce of the Kakorrot was filled with fear, and pain. His' heart tightened at the words, he couldn't believe it- he wouldn't. He looked from the Junix to ChiChi, she had to be wrong. His onyx orbs fixed on the small capsule in the center of the room that was filled with green liquid and a woman nearly naked._

_Kakorrot was frozen, even though he couldn't see her face that was half hidden by a mask and the rest by her slender legs. Somehow he felt so strongly for ChiChi, but he didn't understand why. He was drawn away from the small capsule when he felt his bushy appendage uncoil from his waist and reach for her. She was his life now and he felt it in every fiber of his body, she was the one that would hold him in her hand._

_He inched closer to the capsule and placed his hand upon the warm glass window, she just had to get better. "I have no intention of killing her…"_

_Darkness came before he could finish what he had to say and he heard soft soothing humming. He glanced around swiftly, where was it coming from? He looked around and all he could see was the beautiful blooming flowers that led to a small bridge that crossed over a pond. He walked closer, and the closer he came to the bridge the more he heard the voice._

_Just as he was almost near the bridge he seen someone with their back facing him, with long ebony hair that poured down their back. He knew it was a female by the slender body, and he could tell she was strong by the tone of her milky white arms. His heart melted when he finally noticed the humming was coming from the woman before him._

"_Daddy, if only you could see me now…you wouldn't know your little girl anymore. Mother…I know you've never known me…but I miss you so much."_

_His heart sunk at the words, he felt so disappoint and pained. He couldn't understand fully why it even bothered him, but it did immensely. His throat felt perched, and his body numb- he felt like it was his fault she was missing someone. "Do you want to go?"_

_His breath caught in his throat as he finally realized who it was, but how could it have been? Had it been her as well that was in the capsule? Why?_

"_I- I do Kakorrot," she answered._

* * *

Goku's eyes fluttered open and he gasp for air as if he had been underwater. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around baffled his eyes soon catching ChiChi's own. What had just happened? Why did he dream of such things, why did she call him Kakorrot?

"Are you okay, Goku?" A worried, ChiChi questioned.

He arched a brow as he tried to sort out what had occurred himself, how could he explain it to her? Wouldn't she think him mad if he told her what happened? He shifted his gaze from hers' to the right side of the road, taking in the scenery. What had happen? Was it a dream? It had to be, it had to be a dream.

"Goku?" ChiChi called again, she sighed when she noticed he averted his attention from her. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but it's rude not to answer someone."

He cough to clear his throat and looked over to her a half smile on his lips, "Sorry," he replied. He glanced over his shoulder to see almost everyone sleeping excluding 17. "I just had a weird dream," he confessed.

"Oh really? Well what was it about?" concerned, ChiChi asked her eyes focused on the road before her.

"Well you were in it and so was I, and there was a garden and," the dragon ball radar begun to buzz.

"A dragon ball!" ChiChi squealed, a large smile on her face, "where is it saying to go?"

Goku quickly shrugged away the dream, as he now became concern with the object that brought such joy to ChiChi. It seemed they would be closer to wishing back her past love soon, and he couldn't help but to be happy for her. She would have everything she wanted, everything that would make her happy again. Somehow as he thought on that he couldn't help to feel a small pang of pain, at the thought of her being happy with another man.

"Isn't this great Mr. Goku, and now we can get ice cream?" Gohan chimed, as he stared at the large building coming into view.

Goku could only smile as the neared it, "Yeah, that's wonderful, Ice cream sounds great!"

17 couldn't help but to hear the underlining tone in Goku's voice, and he was more than ready to feed on it. He wanted to make sure that Goku would sabotage the search for the stupid balls that could possibly be a reason to come between ChiChi and himself. He would be the next king with her at his side, and he would make sure of it.

ChiChi smiled brightly as they stood in front of the large mall entrance, she patted her blond wig. She was going to be a step closer to the love of her life when they left this mall, and she couldn't wait. "I think this is going to be an easy one to get, so since you and Gohan wanted to get ice cream Goku how about you guys go and get some and me, Krillen and 17 will be back."

"Excuse me Princess if I may interject," 17 begun, "How about me and Goku get the ice cream and then we will meet up with you three."

ChiChi frowned, as she heard 17's idea. Why did he want to skip the chance to get closer to her? However, she wasn't going to be one to object she did want to spend as less time as she could with him. "I suppose that is fine, please just meet us at the pet store," she informed them, "Come on Gohan."

Goku and 17 watched as ChiChi, Krillen and Gohan all disappeared into the crowd of people inside the large mall. 17 quickly looked to Goku, and as sincere as he could act he said, "I think I owe you apology with the way that I've been acting with you Goku."

"Oh that's okay, I didn't take it as much of a threat," Goku answered, coolly.

17 frowned on the inside at Goku's replied, but he quickly continued, "That's good. It's just hard…it's so hard being in love with someone and knowing that you are going to lose them." He walked side by side with Goku as they made their way to the small ice cream stand. "Say, have you ever been in love with someone? Or near it?"

Goku was silent for a moment; the question was complex to him, because he only knew little about being in love. ChiChi had started to tell him about being in love a couple days ago, but he hadn't grasped the full concept. "I don't really understand…"

17 couldn't believe Goku's response, how did he not know? He needed to figure another way to get to Goku. "Well let me ask you this, what do you think is going to happen when you help find all those dragon balls and she gets her wish granted?"

"She'll be happy and so will Gohan, and she will see that I'm good and let me spend time with him." Goku answered, as they finally made it to the line for ice cream, a huge smile on his face.

"Really? You can't be serious," 17 exclaimed, "if they are happy with **_him_** why do you think they'll need you? Gohan will have his father and want to spend much of his time with him."

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to visit, that will be good enough for me, to be able to see if they are okay," confidently Goku informed.

17 frowned, and rubbed the bottom of his chin, "I can't believe you think that will be possible. I'm sure if I were him, I wouldn't let another man near my wife nor son. I would want to make sure to keep them both close, soon your visit times will be cut off. I hate to break it to you Goku, but that is how things go especially when a woman has a husband."

17 watched intently as the smile upon Goku's face slowly faded, and he decided this was the moment to deepen the burn. "I know firsthand how you get treated when he is in her life; we use to be really close until she met him. Now look at us we barely speak and she is always upset with me. I know for a fact if he comes back into her life, you will be no more then faded memory." 17 could tell it hit Goku hard, he only hoped hard enough. "Oh look we're next," 17 added, as he stepped to the counter of the ice cream stand.

Goku was too far away to hear 17 order the ice cream cones, and even further away to hear what else he had to say as they started to make their way deeper into the mall. He couldn't help the words replaying in his mind, and not just what 17 had said but the words she said in his dream. Was ChiChi really going to forget about him? Did she want to forget about him? His' heart tighten for some strange reason he didn't like the thought of never seeing either of them. He didn't even think it was a possibility before now, what was wrong with him being a friend?

17 nudged Goku from his trance, just in time to see ChiChi walking towards them a smile plastered on her face. "Don't worry too much, it's very easy to get over someone," 17 whispered.

Goku couldn't help but notice the joy on both Gohan and ChiChi's face, and feel the burn in his heart. He was going to lose them, and he knew getting over them wouldn't be an easy thing. Maybe he could just convince her not to find the other dragon balls? But the look of joy on her face was the exact reason why he knew he couldn't.

Maybe he didn't want to lose them, but he could tell they were both happy with the possibility of getting back Kakorrot. How could he try and tell them no when he already told them he could? How could he live without them? How could he not see them again? So many questions filled his head, but the one that repeated itself the most was: How could he take away their joy?

"Goku, we got them both," ChiChi squealed and she moved her hands from behind her back revealing two golden balls. "We are 2 balls closer to getting Kakorrot back, I can't wait!"

It was the hardest thing for him to hear her say it, but he could tell she was happy. "That's great, well we should get going."

"Here's your ice cream," said 17, as he handed the large cone to Gohan, "I know your favorite is strawberry."

Gohan smile widen, as he took the ice cream cone quickly and tasted it, "Oh boy this is great, thank you 17. This is just like when we use to go to the ice cream shop by the castle."

Goku sighed loudly, 17 was telling the truth. ChiChi and Gohan had threw him away, and in a couple of more days they'd do the same to him. He would be no more than a faded memory to them, and just the thought of that pain every part of his being.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for my reviews, I'm getting a lot less now….but I do love the ones that faithfully review, and they are the only reason I keep writing. This story is coming to a close soon, just a few more chapters: now remember they only have two more dragon balls to get! Please review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Oh, Kakorrot_

* * *

**A/N: **Omg! So Sorry, I don't know what happen. But I did fix it, sorry guys. Oh, my it's been a while…school is so hard! I've got financial accounting…absolutely worse class to take with a math class. Lol, but I've been so happy every time I seen all the reviews come in. They motivate me to try and get some time and write quickly, thank you all!

* * *

Goku smiled at the beautiful clear river water that was in the midst of an exotic garden. It had been almost a day that they had been walking now, in search of two more dragon balls. They had all decide it was best to walk seeing there was no road for ChiChi's purple and pink hover car to drive on, and he was enjoying it. It had been too long in his opinion that they had been trapped in that horribly cramp contraption.

He dragged in a fresh breath of air, it tickled his nose and he welcomed it. Nature was what he was use to and what he loved, because it always gave him a sense of freedom. "It's getting late I think it will be best if we camp out here for the night, Gohan is pretty tired."

The sun was barely above the horizon and the stars were already shining brightly, it would soon be night. ChiChi pressed the top of a small capsule and tossed it to the floor and with a puff of smoke a large tent replaced the capsule. "Wow, your very efficient," Krillen commented, as he popped his head into the mouth of the tent, "If I had a few hentais life would be great."

ChiChi gave him a hard smack to the back of his head, and then looked over to Gohan. "Why don't you wash up, while we get some food prepared."

"Okay mom," Gohan smile widen. Bathing in a river was something he became use to since meeting Goku, and he enjoyed it. "Are you coming too, Mr. Goku?"

"Of course, last one in is a rotten egg!" Goku dashed towards the river discarding articles of clothes as quickly as he could.

"Hey, that's no fair you didn't say go," Gohan giggled, as he chased after Goku.

ChiChi couldn't help but to smile, when Gohan was with Goku it seemed as if he was the happiest boy in the world. Goku sure made a huge impact on Gohan, she could only imagine how much more happy he would be with his father. ChiChi was just about to turn away from the nearly naked Goku, when her eyes caught sight of his bushy appendage.

Her breath was caught in her throat; she gulped trying to free her airway. Her stomach turned, "No…that can't be.."

17 arched a brow at ChiChi's words, and his eyes soon casted upon what had captivated hers'. A frown crept to his lips as he seen the tail that sway like a friendly dog, but it resembled a monkey. He was no fool; he knew all too well that ChiChi had mated with one of his' kind. He looked back over to her, and by the look on her face it was as if she was seeing a ghost…as if Goku could have been that man.

"I thought he was human," 17 interjected, his words overlooked by the beautiful amazon princess. He needed to hit her hard, "You know what is strange he has a tail exactly like Gohan. It's strange don't you think?"

ChiChi finally found her breath, her eyes never leaving the man that was playing with her son. Could he truly be Kakorrot? Something in her heart was screaming at her that it was, and that she needed to run to him. She needed to feel the warmth Gohan had felt, and more. She needed to feel his arms around her his' lips against hers'. " I know it's foolishly of me to think…because if that were truly Gohan's father, it would mean he was toying with you. It would mean that he didn't love you in the way that you claimed he had. I mean what man would pretend to not remember the woman he had a child with?"

ChiChi froze, her heart felt so heavy. She had managed to overlook everything 17 had said before, however, those words she couldn't escape. She shook her head, and quickly looked away from Goku- it couldn't be him. She prayed it wasn't him, because if it was, what man could be so cruel? How could he look her in the eyes and tell her he didn't remember her. How could he bare to bring her on a wild goose chase for dragon balls to wish him back? It couldn't be Goku; she reached up with her right hand and placed it against the fading mound that Kakorrot had given her.

Her mark had been vanishing for a while, and that was one of the many reminders that burned her. Her hand clung to the spot, if Goku was truly Kakorrot why didn't she feel him through the bond? "He's not Kakorrot."

17 smiled inwardly, as he seen the question and hope that had once reflected in her onyx orbs disappear. "Of course, Princess."

"Will you get some wood and tell Krillen to help you," ChiChi asked, "I'm going to try and gather some herbs near the river."

"Yes, of course Princess," 17 replied, and started on his way but halted in his step, "Princess. I hope that I didn't offend you…it the last thing I want to do. I want to make sure you know how much I really care for you."

ChiChi could only nod her gaze once again upon Goku who was now halfway dress. Something in her heart from the moment they met felt that Goku was truly Kakorrot, but logic evaded that possibility. She made her way slowly over to the river, forcing a smile on her face as she seen Gohan pulling his shirt over his head. "All clean?"

"Yeah mom, that water feels so nice," he answered, "you have to take a bathe in it." His hair was soaking wet, his eyes glittered with joy. She watched silently as Goku ruffled the top of Gohan's hair, Gohan wore the same smile as Goku.

"It feels great, ChiChi," Goku added, as he waved his wet shirt in the air trying his best to dry it.

"Well than I can't wait till I'll be able to take a bathe," she replied, "Gohan go and get better dried. There are a few towels in the tent and a change of clothes out for you."

"Okay, Mom," he answered, and just as he was about to head to the tent, but he turned around and gave ChiChi a tight hug. "I love you, Mom."

Just the words melted her heart; it had been so long since she last heard them. She hugged him back, "I love you too, sweetheart." She reluctantly let go of him, and watched as he made his way to the tent.

"He's pretty strong," came the familiar voice that sent shivers up and down ChiChi's body. She turned to Goku, a smile still fresh on her lips, her cheeks now burning at the sight of his naked chest. "Are you okay? Your cheeks are red?"

"Oh, my," she shouted and covered her cheeks and turned her back to Goku, " Gosh sometimes you're a little too honest. Um..but I am fine, thank you."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, he was uncertain of what to do. He had never felt this way with anyone before, and what fuel the flame was that he knew she was taken, so he knew he could never have a chance with her. For the oddest reason his body wanted to do the strangest thing to her, and he had to fight himself not too.

ChiChi stared absently at him, her mind was trying best to convince her to ask about his tail, but her heart was too afraid too. She cleared her throat, and tried "Wh…Would you like to help me?" ChiChi sighed inwardly, she couldn't- she didn't want to know. She needed to hope that she was going to get Kakorrot back with the dragon ball; she could never forgive him if he was playing around with her. She clasped her hands tightly before her, the last rays of the day fading behind the thickness of night.

"Sure, what would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking about cooking some fish stew, it's the fast thing I could think of. However, catching the fish might be a little hard seeing as it dark out and we have no rod. So I was thinking about trying to catch some with my hands, there should be a few sleeping." She slipped out of her shoes, and made her way to the shoreline. She enjoyed the cool river water nipping at her bare feet and the pebble soothing away the aches from the day's walk.

"Well I think I have a better way," he replied, and before she could say another word he stripped out of his pant and hopped back into the river. ChiChi watched in wonder as Goku vanished below the surface of the water, and then a brilliant light shone from beneath it.

She was starting to worry when a few minutes had gone by, but with a sudden splash Goku surfaced. He was walking out of the water holding two large fish in each hand, ChiChi clapped for him. "Wow, that was amazing…who needs a fishing rod when they have you."

Goku felt warmth spread through his massive body at ChiChi's words, he liked how she made him feel. He placed the fighting fish on the land away from the riverbank so they couldn't get back. "Do you want more?"

"No I think that is enough, but we do need to clean them…we should go a little further downstream. That way we can still bathe in the water," she told him.

Goku was like a puppy, ChiChi's puppy to be exact and he enjoyed following her- he enjoyed her. She made even strides down the river bank till they were nearly a mile away from where they began. The stars were now the only source of light, and they seemed to shine brightly were they were at. ChiChi looked over the river bank and smiled at the beautiful lilies that grew on the other side.

She could help but to remember the garden that was on Vegeta-sei it look so similar to this one. She glanced over her shoulder at Goku; boy did he look exactly like Kakorrot. "Let me have one," she requested, and he gave her one.

She grabbed a small knife from a sash around her waist and begun to clean the fish. The reflection of the moon on the river birth the same memory, the first time she had nearly kissed Kakorrot. They were in the garden; it was the first time she had actually felt like he cared- like he had a heart. "Do you think it is wrong of me to want to wish him back?"

ChiChi stared vacantly at the view before her, her hands unconsciously continuing its cleaning. "What I really mean to ask is do you think he will still love me?"

Goku was still unsure about love, but he wasn't unsure about ChiChi. " Yes, I mean I only know what you told me about love. If I were him I would always want to be around you, I would worry, and I would always want to feel invincible."

ChiChi's shoulder shook, and tears burned a path down her cheeks. Her grip on the fish loosened and just as it was about float away in the water, Goku was quick to her side and caught it. He was so caught up in catching the fish, that when he first felt the warmth of ChiChi's lips crushing against his he was startled.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, the knife in her hand falling into the water as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. She melted at the soothing feel of his lips against her, and her body begged for more. She licked at his bottom lip begging for entrance, and even though he was uncertain he complied. His body felt as if it was on fire, and his heart was pounding in his chest. The feel of her tongue against his' was electrifying, she moaned in his mouth. He could feel his lower half harden, and he deepened the kiss.

She could feel her lungs knocking begging for air, and she didn't want to comply. She didn't want to move her lips from his' she wanted to continue to taste him. He tasted like heaven to her, and she didn't want it to end. She was so lost in passion, that she moaned, "Oh Kakorrot."

The passion depleted from her body in mere seconds, and she remembered what they were doing out in the middle of nowhere. She was out with her son searching for the dragon balls to bring back her mate, and she was mere seconds from sleeping with another man.

"I'm sorry," she panted, and quickly made her way back up the path they had just taken. She needed to get away from him quick, her lips were still burning. The heat between her legs was still burning to be outted by Goku, she needed to get far away from him. She started to run, pushing stray branches out of her way as she made her way towards the now growing fire that was before the tent. She didn't know how long she had been running, but she knew it wasn't long enough.

" Mom, are you okay? Where's Mr. Goku?" Gohan asked as he noticed the fear that resonated off his mother's face.

Goku walked slowly, two fish in hand. He felt so many different emotions swimming through his body, want, regret, confusion, but fear was the most apparent. He didn't know where to begin, but he did know that he crossed a line. He had made ChiChi run away, and even though he didn't understand why, he did know it had something to do with what had just happened. He could smell smoke coming from the direction of the tent, and with every step he took the fear built. He was afraid of what she would say to him, he didn't want to leave. He hope she wouldn't tell him to go, that she would forbid him from seeing Gohan or…_her_.

It had been nearly ten minutes and he finally made it, she was sitting in front of a large pot. It was nearly filled with water and different minced items, he wanted to say something, but when he noticed her point to a sheet of paper- he knew. He knew she was upset, and with no words he laid the two fishes on the sheet of paper. He needed to find a way to say sorry, to make her happy again.

ChiChi frowned inwardly, her mind was going insane. Her heart was torn, and her mind was screaming at her for the foolish mistake she had made. She sat before the large pot, her lips still burning from the kiss she had shared with Goku. Gingerly she touched her lips, savoring the moment; there was no denying she had felt something. However, she was a grown woman- and a woman on a mission to bring back the man that gave his life for her. She owed Kakorrot so much, she loved him so much, and what happened between Goku and she was only lust. She had a weak moment she told herself, but somewhere inside her heart she knew it wasn't true.

"Goku is nothing more than my son's friend, he isn't nothing compared to Kakorrot and never will be. He's no one to me," she said aloud, trying her hardest to convince herself. Her words however, didn't fall on deaf ears. Goku's body tensed and slowly he remained hidden in the branches of a willow tree.

For once he wished that he didn't have such good hearing, and that he didn't understand things. His heart burned, she was going to dumb him off when she brought Kakorrot back…he just knew it now! However, he wouldn't allow it he would just help her find the last two dragon balls like he promised and he would leave. He would go back to his grandpa, he was always happy with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took forever, but you know how school goes. I tried my best to get this up, I had some few minutes spare time. I'm so greatful for all the reviews, thank you so much. Well I don't have much time, and I'm going to try and update my other story…so Please REVIEW…they make me smile, and I like smiling between classes. =)

Thanks all my reviewers: **Goku and Chichi Luverr, ****G-CCfics**** , ****bodomdude**** , gleeeeeeeek, S (Don't know the rest of your name LOL but thanks!),Crazy Bones ,****ninjapuppies**** ,dyingdreamsv2, ****Hmrtaylor**

**Gue22:** Yeah he still had his tail, it was just hidden under his clothes. I know I made ChiChi seen it, and she should have been much stronger…but I know she might not wanted too…just b/c she a scare of it being true…they didn't get a lot of time in the last fic to focus on their relationship…so she is very confused and in love…..Thanks for the review by the way =)

**Saiyajin-Love:** Aw, thanks that put a smile to my face! And ya 17 is very rough around the edge….^_^ Kakorrot would've did him in for justing thinking he had a chance with chichi lol….*coughs* but Kakorrot isn't there *tear drops* Hoped you enjoyed this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**One Step**_

* * *

_**Snap!**_

ChiChi shot up out of the comfort of the bed, and immediately she looked around the large tent only to find it empty. Her onyx orbs narrowed on the slight opened mouth of the tent, bags under her eyes. It had been a **long** night! She quickly grabbed a small bag that was at the foot of the bed and then carefully she peered out the tent.

She frowned as she noticed the group of men and boy walking towards the tent. 'How dare they?' she thought, as she pushed away the opening of the tent and made her way to the group. They were going to get a real good talking to, with her hands on her hip and the small bag thrown over her shoulder she marched forwarded.

If looks could kill, the entire group of men would be dead. She huffed as she got closer, her gaze set upon Goku who was now feet from her. " How dare you guys get up and go somewhere without informing me? Do you know we could have been lon…" ChiChi narrowed her eyes at Goku, and just as she was about to give them a good lashing she choked on her words.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth nearly dropped, as Goku brushed passed her. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things, or even if she had just felt his shoulders brush against hers but she was shocked. Everyone was equally as shocked, however the reaction hit ChiChi the hardest. Gohan could see the shock in his mother's face that was slowly turning into anger so he needed to deflected the situation. "Hey, mom we got one of the dragon balls!"

ChiChi immediately shook her head and looked to her son who held a golden ball securely in his palm, a smile now upon her lips. "Wow, that is great sweetie," she exclaimed, "oh my I need to go and freshen up."

"Ok mom, well I'll take down the tent," he replied, and hurried away.

Chichi walked to the river bank and begun to brush her teeth, her mind miles away on what had happened only moments ago. Never before had Goku been rude to her, he brushed right past her as if she was no one. Her heart tighten at the thought, boy did it feel horrible just thinking she didn't matter to him. Especially after the intimate kiss they had shared the night before, maybe that was why? Immediately it hit her like a bulldozer on concrete, she had run away from him last night and maybe he was upset about that.

Maybe Goku was livid about how she left after their kiss, but if he was upset didn't that mean he cared? She caught some fresh water in her hands and took it to her mouth and then gargled, had he wanted the kiss too? She spit out the minty water from her mouth, her fingers nimbly pressed against her lips as she remembered the kiss. It was heaven, his lips felt so right against hers'.

"Are you ready to leave?" ChiChi was startled from thought, at 17's question.

"Almost," she answered, and begun to wash her face, "say what time is it anyways?"

"It's five in the afternoon," he replied, "you were sleeping so I thought it would be good if we let you rest and retrieve the ball for you."

ChiChi's raven brow arched at 17's word, she looked up at him with confusion embedded on her face. "Really? And why exactly would you suggest that?"

"Well, I know you think I'm the worst guy alive, but I just wanted to show you I just want what is best for you. I've truly changed," he added. "I'm going to wait with the others."

"I…um…thank you," she whispered, and with a nod he left her side. She sighed again, as she looked back at the reflection of the woman before her. "Oh, Kakorrot I just hope you can forgive me for being so foolish…I miss you…"

"Mr. Goku?" Gohan called as he finally made it to the large willow tree that sat next to the tent. He had noticed that Goku had been irritated the entire morning and he wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to know. He had never seen Goku sad or upset before so the way he was acting was a big shock.

"Yes?" Came a soft response.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave? I know you wanted to help my mom, but I know you might miss your grandpa. I mean you have a whole house that you've been away from, and I'll understand if you want to go back. It's a lot to deal with my mom sometimes I know," Gohan confessed. Immediately Goku appeared before Gohan from behind the large willow tree, he wore the most perplexed expression.

Gohan didn't know whether Goku was highly upset or really fine by the expression, all he knew was he didn't want to lose his best friend. He ran to Goku hugging his waist tightly, "I know some times she seems mean, but she really isn't. I know she doesn't mean to be that way Mr. Goku, she is just hurt. Please don't be upset, please if you want to go you can but please don't stop being my friend."

Goku voice was caught in his throat as he felt Gohan's body began to shake, and he could tell by the wetness in his shirt that he was crying. He quickly began to rub the top of Gohan's head, "Aw don't worry kiddo." He was so bewildered; he didn't expect Gohan to beg him to stay his friend- he thought for sure that Gohan would have enough of a friend in his father. "I'm not going to stop being your friend and I'm not going to leave."

Gohan pulled back and looked up at Goku with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Really," Goku pulled Gohan back into another hug. He held him tightly as if he was the ledge that was keeping him from falling to his death miles below. He closed his eyes and basked in the moment, it was the first time in days he felt needed.

The comfort that came from the simple reply was more than enough to stop the tears that threaten to fall. He didn't know what he would do without Goku, he was the only person aside from his mother that he trusted. As he stayed pressed against Goku for a moment, a thought came into his mind. Would his father do the same for him? Would he make him feel like he cared, as Goku did? Sure Goku wasn't the smartest guy around, but he was all Gohan needed when he felt down and his mother wasn't around. "Mr. Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he will love me?" Gohan pulled away and looked up to Goku with wondering eyes.

"Of course," quickly Goku replied, "why wouldn't he? I would be happy to have you as my son."

Again Gohan smiled; even though he knew that Goku wasn't his father- secretly he wished he was. "Do you want to help me put away the tent?"

"Sure," he answered, " But...uh where exactly do we put it? I mean it just appear…"

Gohan giggled, "It didn't just appear, mom put it there last night with a capsule. Just wait till you see what else comes out of a capsule."

* * *

ChiChi sluggard behind the group her small bag slung over her shoulder and her mind where it had been hours ago: miles away. She had tried her best to stay as far away from Goku as possible, and so far she was doing just fine. However, her mind and heart wasn't doing as good as her body because he was the center of their attention.

It must have been hours that they were walking following the small dot on the dragonball radar that was becoming significantly close. Goku and Gohan walked side by side, and ChiChi couldn't help but to adore the scene.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Wow," Krillen's eyes were bulging as he looked at a small opening of a cave before them, which was were the dragon radar was directing them. "Come on! Of all the places for a ball to be it had to be in a dark cave and we just had to find this out in the middle of night!"

Caves gave him the willies, especially caves at night! "Grow a back bone why don't you," ChiChi hissed, as she ran her hand through the blonde locks. It had been hard to keep up with her disguise but she had to because Krillen wasn't exactly someone they knew and trusted, yet.

"What?" Krillen coughed up, and with all the courage in him his chest rose. "Me scare? Of…Of course…not," he managed to stutter out.

"Good, then we need to get going ," ChiChi declared, " we just need some light."

" Well I don't see any way to get light for miles, so I guess we can't go in there," Krillen shook his head. " Tsk. Such a shame."

Goku was more than accustomed to creating light, he broke three branches. "Great we have torches, with no fire and no fluid," 17 exclaimed, as he noticed Goku.

"Watch," Goku said, and with the flick of his wrist his ki emerged and the branch begun to burn. He tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the already burning branch to slow the burning, and then handed it to Gohan.

"Wow, Mr. Goku this is great! Right mom?" Gohan asked a smile from cheek to cheek on his face.

" Yeah, great," Chichi replied, half smiling. It was hard to avoid someone that seemed to always be a hero. Goku handed Krillen a newly light torch, he walked to the mouth of the cave and placed his torch close to take in the height of the entrance.

"I think we need to stay close by each other," Goku informed everyone, and with no more words he entered the mouth of the pitch black cave. It had a very potent smell, and the ground was moist as if it had been raining. The torches shined brightly in the cave and the dragon radar buzzed again as they walked further into the cave.

Everyone was quiet; the only sound was their breathing and the chattering from Krillen's teeth. " Are you cold, Mr. Krillen?" Gohan asked.

Krillen nervously chuckled as he held the torch close, and lied, "Cold? Col… Of course. I'm mean why else would my teeth be chattering. It's not like I'm ascared…I mean how can someone be a scared in a pitch black cave in the middle of the night. I'm just really cold in here and can't wait to get out of here."

"Oh boy," Krillen mumbled as he noticed that they now stood before two walk ways that led in two different directions. "What now?"

Gohan looked down at the dragon radar, which seemed to show the dragon ball centered about a mile before them. "Well it doesn't really tell us which way to take," Gohan informed.

"Then we will need to split up," Goku said.

"Great- and how exactly will we split the dragon radar?" 17 asked, "Any ways splitting up doesn't sound like a great idea."

"It's the best thing we can do, if we split up one of us is bound to find the ball. It's the only way we will cover more ground."

"Then we will have to do that," ChiChi interjected, "Who will go with who?"

"How about me, Mr. Goku and you go together mom?" innocently Gohan asked.

ChiChi could almost slap herself for asking the question, the one person she was trying to stay away from was the one person she kept getting paired with. "That's fine with me, sweetie."

"Are you kidding me? How am I suppose to deal with Mr. Chattering box?" 17 questioned.

"Really? I should be the one asking how can I deal with a prick like you," Krillen retorted, his arms crossed.

"Enough, we need to get going. Try and keep your torches lite and we will meet up back here," ChiChi said.

"Fine," both Krillen and 17 said in unison, and walked to the right pathway together.

* * *

ChiChi walked silently behind Goku and Gohan who were caught up in conversation. She had to fight everything in her from saying something to the crazy haired man, who seem to have been avoiding her just as she was. The entire day he hadn't said a word to her, and even though she should have been thankful she was livid.

First he had brushed past her and now he chit chatted away with her son, not saying even a word to her. She liked to have thought that she was a pretty good kisser, but who would want to avoid someone after a great kiss? Why was her heart being so foolish? Could it be possible to love two men at one time? If that was possible maybe that was what was happening to her.

"Mom?"

"Huh?" ChiChi question, as he pulled her from thought.

"Were you even listening?" Gohan asked.

ChiChi blushed, and was very thankful for the darkness that hid it, "No sorry. I didn't even know you were talking to me."

"That exactly what I was talking about, I was telling Mr. Goku that it looked like you both were a little down today," Gohan alleged.

ChiChi arched a brow a tiny piece of her believed that Gohan was up to something. However, she shook that away and took it as him being concerned. She looked to Goku's figure that was walking with even strides, she hadn't notice him being sad- upset? Yes! "Oh really, well it could just be the day."

"Or it could be nothing because I'm only your son's friend and no one to you," Goku blurted. Both he and ChiChi was shock by his words, he hadn't meant to say it. However, something inside of him burned to say it and he wasn't able to fight it.

ChiChi's stomach was twisted, and her heart burn at the words. Instantly she felt bad, now she understood why Goku was acting the way he had. He had heard her talking last night, and she wish now that she could take it back.

"Don't be silly Mr. Goku, you're my mom's friend too," Gohan chirped as he noticed the silence.

"Be carefully there seems to be a drop, stay close to the wall," Goku stated, as he sunk closer to the wall pulling Gohan back with him.

ChiChi was to swept away in remorse to hear what Goku had said, so she continued at her same spot unaware of the narrowing ledge. How could she have hurt him like that? How could she have kissed him and made him feel so low? There were so many questions filtering through her mind that when she took a step forward and her foot only found air, she screamed as she fell.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah this took a lot, lol, and some time. I'm starting up this event, and I'm work hard in school. I'm really suppose to be doing some homework and study for a test right now…but I thought I'd try and put out a chapter for you all. I know I usually write back to everyone, but this time I really can't- I hope you understand. However, I'm really greatful for every review please keep them coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"I'm telling you this is fishy, what's to say they won't find the ball and then take off and leave us. I mean that was genius how they had the kid just so happen to suggest they partner up," Krillen exclaimed. It had to be ten minutes now that they were walking down the long narrow cave's tunnel that got creepier with every step. "I mean what ex-"

"Enough! You talk like you have diarrhea at the mouth, the only thing those two did that was wrong was pairing me off with you," 17 lashed. He dug furiously in his pants pocket until he felt the long string that he wished he had thought of the moment Krillen begun to talk. He pulled it free and stuck the small circular objects in his ears, and then stuck the other end into a small square box in his pocket instantly Krillen's insistent talking was drowned out.

"Just great," Krillen mumbled, "well since you can't hear me maybe I should tell you about how girly your hair cut looks. I mean what guy has an asymmetrical bob?" Krillen sighed loudly and continue his stride, "The nerve of these guys, I volunteer my services put my life on the line and they treat me like trash. I c-"

_'Help me,' _came a piercing cry, and Krillen instantly froze in place. He looked up to 17 who was walking blindly on, he hadn't heard the cry.

"Come on, Krillen," he begun as he slapped his face, "get a grip of yourself, it was just your ears playing tricks on you." It took all his courage to continue on, boy did he really hate dark.

It seemed like hours if not days had gone by and all they had seen was the darkness of the cave and their torches were getting dangerously low. Just as he thought the worst a light was beginning to shine before them, and with no thought but the comfort of seeing the light of day he ran. He ran right past 17 with steady strides he was determined to get to the light so determine he casted away his torch. However, just as he made it to the light he hit square into a rather large dome object and as surprising as that was it was what was inside that was even more surprising to him.

17 didn't take long to notice the light a head; however, he didn't run but quicken his pace. He pulled the earphones from his ears as he drew nearer and stuffed them back into his pocket. He was shocked by what they had found; he was now glancing around what appeared to be a large underground lab. There were quite a few computers against the wall and three dome capsules; he looked over to Krillen who sat marveling at what laid inside.

His icy blue orbs grew as he too noticed what laid inside of it. His' throat tighten and his heart as well as he seen the woman that he never thought he would see again . "17?" Came a hoarse voice, and immediately Krillen and 17 turn to the direction of the voice. Near a small door stood a short older man with a large beard, bushy brows and had head of gray hair. He stood with his hands behind his back and his attention centered on 17. " Why it's lovely to see you again son," Said the man.

"What's going on here? Why is she in there?" 17 demanded, his finger pointed at the capsule Krillen sat in front of.

"Oh, well that is quite simple," the man said as he begun to make his way to 17. " I know you remember when the king – the great Ox King, banished me from the castle. Oh what a fool he was, I mean why would you banish someone that does as you ask?"

17 was still completely lost as to why the blonde hair beauty was floating inside the capsule in fetal position with hundreds of wires hooked to it. "Let me finish," the old man spoke again, "the king said he needed an army to protect Earth after we realized there was life outside of this planet and those life forms were significantly stronger than us. So I went to work and I discover how to make a strong arm, one that could face any intruders."

"I brought my idea to the king and he said that my idea was crazy, that I would be playing God. He felt as if it wouldn't work, but I have news for you son- I have succeed. I managed to escape with the necessary equipment and I have created not one but four Androids."

"Androids?" 17 questioned.

Krillen looked from the old man to the girl that seemed to be sleeping peacefully and he couldn't help but to admire her. She was truly a work of art, and he only hoped that she wasn't hurting inside the capsule. "What are you doing to her?" Krillen demanded, causing the man to look at him for the first time in the eyes.

"I've done nothing but made her strong," he answered, and looked to 17. " I wanted to make you just as strong as her to make sure that you could make sure that the Earth would always be protected. However, they took you away and I managed to steal your sister away with me and she grew very ill. So I tried my idea on her, and I have made her invincible- and she now as well as the other two will be the key to over throwing the Ox King and taking the thrown. Join me son, and let me make you invincible."

17 brows hooked together, and his body became heated at the words of his father. "How could? How could you have turned her into an android? How could you have let me think my sister was dead for so long? You never came," he yelled.

" You are such a foolish child, I suppose I will have to kill my own son. See not only have I made your sister an android but myself as well," he informed. He fell into fighter's stance and with no time wasted he charged at 17 giving him a hard hook to the stomach.

17 spit out blood and stumbled backwards his breath long and hard, but his determination focused. He could see by the look in the man's eyes before him that he was no longer the father he had been. " I'll admit you're a bit stronger, but that bit is the key word. You're not my father," he informed. He fell into fighter's stance and as his father charged at him with another hook to the stomach he blocked it with ease. He then fell to the floor and swept his father's feet from under him making him hit the floor and then jumped to his feet landing in his father's chest hard.

His father spit out blood and that made him angry, swiftly he punched 17 in his legs knocking his balance so he fell forward, and quickly his father rolled out the way. He and 17 both jumped to their feet, " Call me Dr. Gero now." With a hard fist to 17's jaw Dr. Gero sent him flying backwards against a computer board nearby Krillen.

"I will help," Krillen said, however 17 held up his hand.

"No, get my sister out of that machine," he informed him.

Krillen nodded, and frantically begun to look around the capsule. It was nearly impossible to concentrate when every other second he would hear pounding and he try not to pay attention to who was delivering the blow or receiving. When he found that looking for a button was turning into more work than needed, he begun to pound hard against the glass window.

"What do you think yo-"

_Pow._

17 smiled widely as he punched Dr. Gero square in the face and sent him flying backwards. "Where's your strength?" he asked Krillen, as he witness the glass still completely intact.

"I don't think you'd be saying the same thing if you had to hit this thing," Krillen shouted back, and he hit the glass just as Gero launched at 17 again. The glass cracked and that was more than enough for a great start in Krillen's eyes, he continued to pound on. The crack begun to grow rapidly and just as he was about to hit it one last time an alarm blared. "What is going on?" he yelled.

He turned around to look at Gero who was covered in blood with his hands pressed against a large red button and 17 hovering over him. He was happy that 17 had taken the guy down, but he wasn't so happy about the sound of the alarms.

"Such a fool, do you think I will allow you to win. When I die you will too, this place will self-destruct in ten minutes," he begun to laugh, wickedly.

* * *

" Help me!" ChiChi shouted, one hand holding onto the ledge of the cave for dear life and the other clutching the torch. She couldn't help to noticed how endless the fall looked and that heighten her fear. Suddenly her five fingers were losing their hold, and then the weight of her body became unbearable and in that moment all the strength she had left became void. She instantly let go of the torch and tried to grip the ledge with her other hand but she could feel it was too late. She closed her eyes tightly awaiting the feel of the fall, but instead of feeling the pull of gravity she felt the chest of a man, a very strong man.

Her breath was ragged, and she clung to the warmth she felt. She dared and opened her eyes when she felt two smaller arms wrap around her waist. A smile washed over her face when she seen Gohan next to her his head buried in her side and his arms tightly wrapped around her. Then she looked up to find Goku looking down at her and their eyes met, the connection was intense between the two. She could tell by look on his face that he was just as worried as Gohan if not more, and in that moment she knew how she felt.

Goku was so overwhelmed by the feeling that was coursing through his veins, and they were all conjured because of ChiChi. He didn't understand why but the moment he heard ChiChi scream, something indescribable hit his heart like a ton of bricks and all he knew was he needed to get to her. For the first time he almost felt like he couldn't do something, but he was thrilled that he had got to her just in time to grab a hold of her wrist.

It was instincts that kicked in that made him pull her close to him, but it was his heart that long for the comfort. He looked down at her just as she looked up at him, and the joy that he felt looking into her eyes was overwhelming. How did she always stir so many emotions in him? " Goku…thank you, I'm so sorry," ChiChi cried, her head burying back into his chest.

"Mom," Gohan cried, "I'm so happy that nothing happened to you, I was so scared."

"Oh sweetie I was too," She answered as she unwillingly pulled away from Goku's embrace to look to her son. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she smiled down at him the light from the torch Gohan held show the confirmation in her face for him.

ChiChi looked back to Goku the smile still upon her face, he was amazing. It had been days that she wondered if Goku was truly Kakorrot, and it had been just as many days that she was a scared he was. She was afraid that if he was Kakorrot he had come for Gohan and Gohan alone but at that moment she couldn't see that. "Goku, I," she was confused, confused because for the first time in weeks she was ready to give up the search for the man that had been her life for a man that could be. Something inside her heart was telling her that Goku was the man for her, he was the only man since Kakorrot that made her feel; complete.

"Goku I'll give it up..."

* * *

A/N: …can you guess what ChiChi has given up? Oh, so I'm almost done with this fic I'm going to try and focus on this one solely because there is only a few chapters left that way I can work on my other one just as indepth…so if you are reading the other….sorry if it seems like I've forgotten it I just want to focus on each like I need too.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey! So I hope you guys like, and I'm waiting for 7 reviews to update this story and I know that it can be done…because I get a lot of people that add my stories to their favorites and never let me know why! I will be happy if you do, well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Goku I'll give it up."

What should have come as relief to him UN expectantly didn't. He was surely feeling something for the raven hair vixen before him that accent her heart shaped face with her brilliant smile. How did she get him to feel so completely confused? He never did before! His world before her was so straight forward and easy all he would do day after day was spend time with his Grandpa. What was she doing to him?

"You can't do that," he answered, "we only have a few dragon balls left, beside there is no reason for you to stop."

ChiChi's heart pounded in her chest, his words stung her very soul. How could he say she had no reason? Of course! She was just a woman that he had made a promise to a very confused and lonely woman. Reluctantly, she shook her head in agreement and brushed away the few tears that threaten to fall, her smile long forgotten. "Of course, what reason do I have to stop...I mean there real-"

_**Boom!**_

The trio's heads whip around to see a wall blasted away behind them and prepared for battle. However, they were relieved and concern when they seen 17 emerge followed by Krillen holding a girl tightly in his hands.

"What happen 17?" ChiChi asked.

17 overjoyed that he found the Princess unharmed, and with the knowledge of only a few minutes to escape he decide it to be better to do the talking as they escape. "We don't have much time we need to get to the door that according to my sister is on the other side of this ledge."

A light from the escape way they made behind them shone brightly illuminating the jump to the other side of the cave. "You've got to be kidding me, how will we make it across?" ChiChi was baffled at the distance, it was a leap she had no confidence in making.

"It's the only chance that we have in getting out of here alive and I don't believe we have more than four minutes left," he answered. "I can try and make it across with Gohan," 17 informed her.

Just the thought of having him jump with her baby scared her, she quickly pulled Gohan closer to her. "No, I won't allow it," she confessed, "I won't allow you to jump with him I don't believe you will make it."

"Are you kidding? Then what other choice do you have left?" he asked.

"Let me take him," Goku interjected.

ChiChi shook her head again, "No, no I can't…I can't lose my baby- I can-"

"Mom! Stop it we have to get out of here you heard Mr. 17 and I know Mr. Goku can do it, and I know you know it too. You can't always be a scared of losing me," Gohan said, comfortingly. He could see the fear in his mother face slowly drain away with his words, and for the first time in ten years he could see the acknowledgement that he was waiting for.

ChiChi looked to Goku and silently she nodded her head, and let go of Gohan and took a step back, "I trust you."

Goku placed his hand on ChiChi's shoulder, and flashed a smile of reassurance and then picked Gohan up and swung him over his shoulder. "I will get him to the other side, but you have to get yourself to the other side first."

"I will be the first one to jump, I'll will take my sister," 17 informed and willingly Krillen handed her over. 17 back up a few yards before he started to dash down the long towering hall they had just came from and moments before the ledge he pushed himself forward holding his sister tightly, he leapt. The floor on the other side couldn't have reached any quicker and with swift speed he found the lever that was promised to be there and pulled it. The exit slowly made its self-known as the day light peaked into the cave, "Alright, hurry up you guys!"

"It's your turn," Goku told ChiChi.

She didn't dare say a word, quickly she followed 17's footstep and made a dash for the other side of the ledge. With a long leap she made it to the other side with ease, then Krillen followed suit, "Your turn Goku!"

ChiChi watched as Goku slowly took his steps back away from the ledge, Gohan clung tightly to his back. She was scared beyond belief but she had to keep her cool and as she watched Goku prepare himself for a run they heard a jolting explosion. The ground was shaking and she lost her balance, and all the fear she stifled away became evident when she seen the other side of the cave giving away.

"Gohan! Goku!" She cried, as she tried to find a way to get to her feet but only to lose her balance again this time falling backwards out of the cave's exit. 17, 18, Krillen and ChiChi were all sent tumbling down the long green lush mountain side. ChiChi tried with her hardest to grip something as she was rolling down but it was effortless, and with every inch she was closer to the bottom her heart was tearing apart.

Just as she reached for what seem to be her last hope of holding onto to the mountain side her world went black.

* * *

"_Chi…" _

_The entire world was white; she looked down at her figure to find herself dressed in a long white flowing gown. "Chi…" she heard the voice whisper to her again, and for the oddest reason it felt so familiar. Where was she?_

"_Hello?" She called into the void, and suddenly a figure appeared in a distance. She begun to run towards it, but the quicker she ran it seemed the further it was to reach. However, there was something peculiarly familiar about the figures crazy hair style. She ceased her running and suddenly he was much closer than he had ever been. She could smell the sweet aroma that resonated off of him and how sweet it was to her senses._

_Just as her milky white hand was about to grasp hold of his own he turned around, and everything just seemed to fall back into place. "Kakorrot," she whispered, tears burned to be free to travel down her porcelain skin._

"_I miss you," he spoke, and in those few words she was reminded of the loss of him, "can't you see I'm right here."_

"_I don't understand," she confessed, suddenly the white begun to turn to black and in panic she grabbed a hold of him. _

"_I'm right here, I'm with -," his words fell short as he disappeared the solid mass that once had been her mate vanished again._

* * *

"Kakorrot!" ChiChi yelled her onyx orbs fluttered open to the stinging rays of the sun. She tried her best to rub the blur from her eyes but it was effortless, the world remained a blur. "Kakorrot!" She yelled tears spilling down her cheeks, her body was shaking uncontrollable.

"ChiChi!" The familiar voice burned her soul and she tried again to rub the sight back into her eyes. Had it been Kakorrot?

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, as he quickened his pace down the hill to his mother's side just as Goku did.

She was so distorted she didn't know who it was, but she could feel the warmth of two large arms and the quicken heartbeat. "Kakorrot?" She cried into Goku's chest, and at that moment he didn't care to whom she thought he was only that he had her.

He and Gohan was equally scared when they seen her laying almost lifeless at the foot of the mountain side in the midst of a pool of blood. He took time to look over her when he remembered the blood he had seen and frown when he noticed that her hair was clumped together because of the blood. "You seem to have a gash on your head."

"I can't feel, but…I know," she whispered, "I know that you are Kakorrot, you smell just like him. I know."

Goku was about to ask her why she would think that, but before he could she had fallen asleep. Goku looked over to Gohan, "I think we need to get going and find the rest, and get to the stream ahead so we can clean her wounds."

Gohan looked at Goku for a moment in shock at his mother's words, he never heard her say anything like that before. He couldn't help but to notice at the moment the resemblance he shared with Goku, and not to mention the many things they had in common. What would it have been like if Goku was really his father? Was he?

"Gohan?" Goku called again, as he picked ChiChi up bridal style.

Gohan looked up to Goku and gave him a half smile and nodded, "Yes?"

"I think we need to get moving your mother needs to get cleaned up so we can bandage her up also we need to find the others," he answered.

"Ok, but say Mr. Goku what do you think my mom meant by that?" he asked, curiously.

"I don't know, but I think it's normal when you hit your head to say strange things…my Grandpa said I did the same thing when I had hit my head one time."

Gohan couldn't help drop the strange feeling that lingered evoked by his mother's word and he wouldn't mind that being the truth. After all Gohan had a similar bushy tail just as Goku does, and he had never seen another person that did. However, if that was really his father why didn't he just let him know?

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so I'm done with this chapter…that was a BIG one, well in my opinion. Hoped you like it, I LOVE reviews you know. So like I mention before I'm holding on for 7 reviews before I update this story…also if you read my other stories and haven't reviewed please do so…THANKS! Ya'll come back ya' hear! LOL!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Magic beans, Old friends…_

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the small stream of water; gingerly Goku laid ChiChi down near it. He ripped a piece of cloth from his pants because he already had used the shirt he had. He soaked the fresh water into the small fabric and then begun to pat away the clumps of blood in her ebony locks. Gohan watched intently, he was still lost in thought from his mother's words.

He couldn't shake the similarities between him and Goku, nor could he forget that his mother had called Goku Kakorrot when they first met. Was it possible that Goku was his father, or maybe just a deadly replica of his father? "Gohan is that you," came a groggy voice from behind.

"Mr. Krillen!" Shout Gohan as he leapt at him knocking him over.

"Heel boy," kid Krillen, as he tried his best to sit back up.

Nervously Gohan laughed as he got up and helped Krillen as well, "Sorry. We just didn't know if any of you survived. My mom is pretty knocked up, and 17 and that lady that was with him are missing."

"They are probably somewhere around here, I would have thought you guys didn't survive if anything cause you two were on the other side of the cave." Krillen patted Gohan's back, and then noticed Goku who was seating before ChiChi cleaning her wounds. "Wow, Goku you don't look like anything happened to you. ChiChi looks pretty beat up though, how about I help you?"

"Thanks!" Goku looked to Krillen his usual smile on his face, "I'm glad that you're okay. I just hope ChiChi will be too."

Krillen could see the worry that filled his features, the feelings he had for her was more than evident. Just seeing how carefully Goku cared for ChiChi and the worry embedded in him made Krillen feel sorry for him. How could a man help the woman he loved to find another man she loved? He brushed away the thought and quickly made his way over to Goku's side. His shirt was pretty tattered but there was more than enough left to be turned into a rag.

"How long has she been out?" asked, Krillen as soaked his shirt made rag in the stream.

"Five minutes now," Goku answered, his hands never stopping their work. He nearly had all the blood washed away, and could see the small gash on her head top. It ran along the side of her head, about an inch long and it was oozing blood.

"We don't know how long she been out either because when we got to her first she was out and then she woke up. She was only up for a second," added Gohan. Fear had brought Gohan from the questions that now circled in his mind with regards to his father. His mother didn't look good; he didn't know the least about wounds. "Mr. Goku? Is she going to be okay?"

Apprehensively he looked to Gohan; the anxiety in the young boy's eyes was more than enough to forget his own worries. "Yes," he answered, confidently.

Incredulously Gohan nodded, he watched closely as Goku washed away the last of the dried blood from her hair. Just the sight of his mother in her condition made him wish he could take back every time he ever went against her words. He wished he would have study a bit harder, had he of done that he just might have gotten to some medical books.

"Princess!" 17 yelled as he made his way over to the trio with 18. He held up his blonde replica sister her right arm over his shoulder and his right arm holding tightly to her waist for support. Quickly he pushed his sister to walk faster till they reached closer and he helped her to rest her back against a large tree and then made his way to ChiChi.

"Princess?" Krillen questioned. Where had the Princess been? It didn't take long to realize what he was talking about when 17 made his way to ChiChi. For the first time since he had joined Goku and Gohan he realized she no longer had blonde hair, he couldn't believe he missed that. "She is…she is the Princess!"

"There is no time for that," 17 lashed, as he peered at her over Goku's shoulder.

Krillen was flabbergasted since when did the Princess go out on quest as such? Why wasn't he included in knowing she was the Princess? She _was _the PRINCESS! He could nearly faint at the many things he did to her that he would surely have been killed for. "Get a hold of o-" Suddenly he remembered a bag that he had took from Mr. Roshi's hotel in case of an emergency.

Quickly he dug into his pocket until he felt the small bag and pulled it free, " Aha!" he shouted and opened it taking out a small bean. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier but I have something that will heal her!"

Everyone's attention was turned to the smaller man who now wore a proud smile on his round face, and a bean in his hand. "Ladies and Gentleman this is a senzu bean," he announced.

"There is no time for your silly games," retorted 17, furiously.

"Ouch!" Krillen's smile disappeared for only a second, " I guess I might have deserved that? But I'm not playing a game- open her mouth Goku."

"Ok," agreed Goku.

"What no! Why would you just let him put a bean down the Princess' throat, she is already seriously injured we don't want to choke her!" 17 couldn't understand Goku at all, how he could so easily go along with Krillen.

"Well we don't have much to go off on and I trust him, give me the bean," Goku informed. Krillen handed the small bean to Goku and he opened up ChiChi's mouth and put the bean inside.

"You have to help her chew it," Krillen instructed.

Goku moved her jaws carefully and they could hear the crunching of the bean in ChiChi's mouth. Each person aside from 18, and Krillen was hoping with every ounce of their being that the bean would work. Krillen stood confidently awaiting for the results to show as he held tightly to the small bag filled with the magic beans.

Just as they were about to lose hope in the senzu bean ChiChi moaned and then her onyx orbs fluttered open. She gasped for air; the sun wasn't as bright as the last time however just as the last time she was staring into the eyes of her savor. Her body didn't feel as distorted as it had before instead she felt as if she was filled of energy. "Goku?"

"ChiChi-"

"Mom!" interjected Gohan and threw himself on her hugging her tightly.

ChiChi was gasping for air from the tight grip of her son, who instantly pulled back a blush staining his cheeks, "Sorry mom."

"It's okay," she exclaimed pulling him back on top of her. She still laid with her head in Goku's lap and now Gohan on top of her.

Krillen couldn't help but to feel proud. "I told you it would work," he exclaimed.

Goku couldn't help but to smile, he didn't know what he would have done if she didn't get better. With every second it was becoming harder and harder to press on knowing he would lose her. He was no one compared to the man she had once been with, he could only wish he were.

ChiChi was overwhelmed by the attention of all the men. She didn't remember everything that had happen but she was grateful that both Gohan and Goku made it out of the cave. She pushed herself up and away from the warmth of Goku, her mind lingered on the images of him. She wasn't sure if she had experience a dream or something deeper than that, but her suspicions of Goku being Kakorrot was fueled. She wanted to tell him what she had seen, she wanted to check the spot that she and Kakorrot had made together so long ago but she didn't want everyone to see. She most of all didn't want Gohan to be alarmed by her suspicions especially if they weren't real.

"ChiChi," weakly 18 called from the tree she rested against.

Instantly everyone turned to the slender woman, and Krillen made his way to her giving her a bean as well. She took it into her mouth and chewed and in matters of seconds she felt her energy being restored, swiftly she stood to her feet. Her face was void of emotions and her arms now crossed over her chest, her icy blue eyes focused of her smaller female counterpart. "I never imagined seeing you again," she informed, her words drenched in venom.

"I would have thought the same thing," added ChiChi, suspiciously.

"Pretty Princess," she spat, "with the perfect life. You were the reason my father was banished and subjected to live below land."

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't think you know the full story behind your father's banishment!" ChiChi was taken back from 18's assumptions, she had never even spoke of Dr. Gero before.

"Lie!" 18 lashed, and launched at ChiChi.

Had the Princess not been skilled in martial arts she would have surely suffered from the blow that 18 came with. However, with ease she side stepped the blonde woman's right hook and 17 quickly jumped between his sister and ChiChi. "Stop!" he yelled, and instantly 18 ceased. "Sister she isn't lying to you, I'm not sure what you know but the truth is our Father was out for himself. He was banished from land strictly because he had unacceptable principles."

"Hmph," was 18's reply, her gaze never leaving ChiChi. She wanted so bad to strangle every last bit of life out of the woman's body. "You must be brain washed, or maybe you still _**like**_ her but she was the cause. I remember clearly."

"Do you?" ChiChi, questioned. "I remember too and I remember you and me playing like we always had. However, we snuck into your father's lab because you said you seen the most awesome thing. So I followed you and when we finally made it inside, we witness your father administering serum into a man. Once he had finished he quickly covered up the capsule the man was in and kept it well hidden. It was you who said the first words, you who were shocked."

"Lie!" 18 interjected, "Lie! That never happen there was no man there and my father never did anything of the sort. He never had a reason to hide anything! He was a good man." 18 was livid, she side stepped her brother and launch again at ChiChi this time Goku was her shield. "So I see you're a scared of me, Princess."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Me? You have it wrong I always remembered it being you who was scared of me. Why would you think I'd be a scared of you?"

"Why else would you have so man-"

"Enough!" 17 interrupted, he grabbed a whole of his sister's arm. He tried to tug her back however it seemed a little hard to do. She had a very slender figure but her power exceed her tiny frame. "18 you have to listen to me, she is not the enemy nor was she ever. I am your brother, you have to trust me."

18's gaze felt upon her twin brother, the vacant stare in them never leaving. "Why?"

"Simple. I don't know how much you could have seen or heard being in that tank, but Father wanted to kill me. I don't know what he did to you, but I bet it wasn't by choice. Our father wanted an army to take over the throne and to kill both ChiChi and her father. Can't you remember you two were best friend?"

* * *

" _I got us both ice queam," the small chubby cheeked raven hair Princess exclaimed as she handed her friend an ice cream cone._

_ The blonde hair girl giggled as she took the ice cream cone and licked it, a smile spread across her lips. " This is my favborite!"_

_ "I know silly your my best fwend," added the tiny Princess as she took a lick of her own._

* * *

18 grabbed her head in pain, the thought came so quick. It was hard to piece together everything, but she couldn't deny it. Her memory had once been something different; it had been one with the Princess taking away her favorite ice cream. However, the difference between them was more than enough to leave her perplexed. "I don't understand," she breathed as the world around her faded black.

Just as she was about to hit the floor Krillen rushed to her catching her. "Wow this is one tough cookie," he commented.

ChiChi looked down at the fallen girl, compassion filled her features. "Do you think your Father did the same thing to her as he did to the others?" She clung to Goku's right arm unbeknownst.

17 was still a little daze but he heard every word that ChiChi had said, he just couldn't place why his father would have used his sister. He frowned when he noticed the display of affection that ChiChi was sharing with Goku. He couldn't understand in the least why she even cared about the guy he was clueless. "Yes, I do believe that."

"Well no matter what he has done to her she is still herself," ChiChi exclaimed, "she is a good person."

Krillen looked at the sleeping beauty she was a sight to see, someone he never would have imagined seeing in all his life. She was everything he pictured the _perfect_ girl to be. He struggled at first but finale managed to position her bridal style in his arms. He had the strangest feeling about this woman; she made it impossible to keep a straight face. It was obvious that he liked the blonde bombshell, from the blush across his cheeks to the sweat that was oozing from his pores.

"Are you okay Krillen?" Gohan asked.

Nervously Krillen laughed, " O..Of course," his cheeks burned a darker shade of pink. "Shouldn't we get moving?"

"That sounds like a good idea," ChiChi added. With no more said they waited patiently as Gohan took out the small radar and turned it on. Instantly a small dot begun to flash on the screen, and it didn't look to be no more than a few miles away.

" This is the last one, and then we will never have to be alone again," ChiChi informed Gohan. She smiled down at him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Goku smiled on the outside but inside his stomach was twisting violently at the thought. He never felt so unprepared, he didn't know how it would be when her mate returned- but he did know it wouldn't be a happy ending for him. He watched skeptically as the two wore the biggest smile he ever seen, and his inside was slowly dying.

_How could he live without them?_

* * *

**A/N**: Hey! So as soon as I had seen 7 reviews I started on the fic, took a bit longer because I was slightly busy. I hope you guys enjoy! It is coming to an end VERY soon, so Yay and also I'm so thankful for everyone that did review! I don't want to have to constantly say REVIEW me a certain amount, so this time I'm just asking you to review. I appreciate them all whether their constructive criticism or just a good old complement! Any see you next time around!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Prepare yourselves this is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER wrote! It took me a while, but I want to make sure I don't exceed 16 chapters! Oh yeah there is a bit of Krillen/18 in this chapter, I'm not much of a writer on that couple but I respect them. =), so if you don't know usually when I have a horizontal line break it means either a dream/vision or time has passed. Of course like they said in Math class you have to decipher by what comes next. I promise its not TOO hard! Anyways, please read and review, I except all! It really helps, I had a reviewer commented on something last chapter and my ENTIRE view on this chapter changed! So review, review, review!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_The Wish_

* * *

18 woke up to warmth, a feeling she hadn't felt in TOO long. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself lying on a soft bed inside a tent, and the small bald man from earlier next to her. Her mind screamed at her to pull away from him and find out exactly what was going on. However, the warmth that he provided her was very inviting and her heart was in a frenzy for it. She felt so safe and secure; he was holding her close her head pressed into his small chest.

Never before had she felt such comfort from a man, and she enjoyed it. She could see a slit in his shirt that exposed the white of his flesh and curiosity knocked at her heart. She had always wondered how it would feel to kiss a man, and even though it wasn't his lips she would suffice. Gently she pushed her head closer and puckered her lips and sweetly she pressed her soft lips against his hard chest. The feeling was indescribable and her lips begged for another feel so she kissed his chest again. A warmth spread through her body and she loved it, but she was a woman of standard so refrained herself from anymore assaults to the sleeping man.

Just as she was about to fall back into slumber she heard feet shuffling and being the alert woman she was she slowly freed herself from Krillen's arms. Once she had gotten out of the small bed she made her way to the open tent door, and quicken her pace in the directions of the footsteps. It was completely pitch black outside except for a small fire that was burning a few feet a head of her were the person had made their way to. She crept as silently as possible taking cover behind a few trees as she got closer.

" I know your there," the familiar voice informed.

18 lingered for only a moment more before making her way over to the small figure woman. She had to admit that the raven hair girl was still the skillful girl that she had known her to be, however who exactly she was, was a blur. She didn't know whether she should be upset, whether she should just kill her. She knew she was much stronger then ChiChi now that her father had made that possible, but just the memory alone she had earlier made her question everything she knew.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Asked, ChiChi.

" No," immediately 18 answered. " I don't think I know everything, I remembered a day when you brought me an ice cream cone. It was when we were very young and you had my favorite kind."

ChiChi chuckled, " Pineapple ice cream- the weirdest. I remember that day you and I were sparring and I beat you. We had a bet that whoever won would get ice cream, but I knew you could have easily won as I did that day. So I thought it would only be fare if we both got one, do you remember what happened after?"

18 stood cautiously at the fireside listening intently to ChiChi's story, " No…tell me."

"We raced to see who could eat ours the fast because smarty pants Bulma dared us and we were too young to realize that we would get brain freezes. We always loved to compete and Bulma knew that, so not even half way through we had killer brain freezes. " ChiChi looked up to 18 a smile on her lips, as she patted the seat next to her.

18 complied and sat next to ChiChi and stared into the small burning fire. " I would never have done anything to harm you. You were one of my best friends and I didn't have many," ChiChi informed.

Although 18 didn't know everything she could feel that ChiChi was being honest with her, " I believe you. So tell me what exactly are you guys doing, and who is everyone?"

" It's a long story, but to make it short we are collecting dragon balls so I can wish back my mate. The little kid – well the one with the hair is the only kid and he is my son. The other short guy is a grown man and his name is Krillen he is someone that just tagged along. The guy with the crazy," ChiChi couldn't help but to smile at the thought of Goku's hair. " The crazy hair is Goku."

"You have a son…Goku? Do you like him?" innocently 18 asked.

ChiChi couldn't find the words to say a thing at that question. The answer was more than obvious, but if she answered it aloud that would just be confirmation. She was in love with Kakorrot, and she wasn't sure if she was falling in love with Goku because of the resemblance or if she was making Goku into Kakorrot. " It's complicated…I mean something in me feels like that man is Kakorrot- my mate. However, he says he isn't but something inside me won't let it go."

" Maybe you should listen to that something inside you, because that is the only reason why I'm speaking to you. Most of all I had remembered was bad about you, but what I feel is what I believe to be true. I know in time that I will also see what I feel to be true." 18 confessed.

" ChiChi? 18?", bewilderment evident in the voice that interjected from behind the pair.

Instantly they turned around to see the wild haired man standing tall, his hand right hand rubbing the back of his neck. 18 could feel the emotions that were fueling between both ChiChi and Goku. So coolly she spoke, "I'm going back to sleep. Good Night."

Goku smiled blithely at 18 waving at her retreating form, and then he turned his attention to the Earth's Princess. "Will you sit with me?" Sweetly ChiChi asked.

Goku nodded, and took the seat that was once 18's. He was massive compared to the slender woman next to him. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder basking in his warmth and comfort. "When I was a little girl I would always go camping with my Sensei Piccolo and 18. At night we would stay up late telling ghost story, and Sensei would always manage to scare us! We were so naive but it was fun." It was silent for minutes and he sat enjoying the silence and her presence, it was extraordinary.

"I want to ask you a question," ChiChi broke the silence, and Goku could only nod. "Did you ever feel like something was right but it could be wrong?"

Perplexed Goku glanced down at ChiChi; he hadn't grasped exactly what she said. However, strangely he felt like she was trying to tell him something and that made him frustrate that he couldn't understand. "You are truly unique," ChiChi commented, her smile never leaving.

The warmth that spread through his body at the image of her beauty was indescribable she was breath taking. She was like the last plate of food that his Grandpa would hide away for a late night feeding. She was the star that he would dream about every night, she was what saved him from the nightmares that haunted him. "Who are you Goku?" her requested pulled him back to present, "what were you like as a child?"

" A child?" confused, he repeated. It was the first time he had been asked a question like that, it was also the first time he thought of it. What was he like as a child? He tried with all his might to remember something but to no avail. It seemed he couldn't remember anything pass waking up one day in his Grandpa's house bandaged up. That was about eight years ago, everything before that didn't seem to come to mind at all. " I don't know…"

ChiChi arched her brow, and turned full to face him. " What do you mean? You have to know something. I mean if even when you were thirteen or something."

As if she were his teacher he tried his best to learn, in this case to learn to remember. However, it was all a blank it was all an empty blank to him and he didn't know how to explain it. Never before did he feel this displaced then again never did he try to remember anything from his youth before. " I can't…I don't remember anything."

The feeling that had knocked at her heart about the man before her was starting again. There was too many things going on to not wonder, and this time she would have to hear from him. " Goku, these days I've spent with you I've been having this feeling. I know I shouldn't ask, but something is telling that I can't be wrong about this. However, my heart is telling me that you are Kakorrot!"

There she had said, and her inside was twisting. She didn't envision how she would have said it, but she did it and that was good enough for her. She watched intently as his face twisted, and confusion laid on his features confusion that soon turned into hurt. "Goku..I.."

It had hurt, it hurt so badly. Why did it hurt? How could something hurt when you didn't even receive a blow from someone? Wasn't pain something that came after a spar or physical altercation? He thought for a moment that she wanted to know about him, that she wanted to speak with _him_. However it lead right back to the man that she was searching for in the beginning, he didn't even hold her interest in the least.

How come she didn't feel like he did? How come she couldn't see that he was Goku and that he was a man- that liked her, no _LOVED _her! "I have to get back to watch," he said.

"Goku wait," she pleaded, but he was already out of his seat. She slapped her face and shouted in her hands which muffled her cries, as she let him go. She couldn't grasp why he had left, what had she said that would upset him. Why couldn't she just get the answer to her question?

ChiChi couldn't wrap her heart around what had happen nor what was still burning inside of her for an answer. Any other thing she would have easily let go but she deserved an answer, and a question like that wasn't that hard to answer. She got up from her seat on the log and took off in the direction that Goku went. She was going to get to the bottom of it, for so many days she brushed it aside. Not to mention she had been so polite to him throughout and he couldn't even give her a simple conformation. She wouldn't sleep this night without hearing from Goku himself that he wasn't Kakorrot, she deserved that much.

It didn't take long to get to the spot that Goku now stood leaning against a post his back to her, she rushed to him. Her brows hooked together and her hands on her hips she now stood before him, and if her ears were a chimney they'd be smoking. " How dare you!" She lashed, poking him in the chest with her right index finger, " I did nothing wrong, I only asked a question."

She looked up at him and although it was pitch black outside it was hard not to notice the red in her cheeks. She was pissed, and even more than before because he blithely stood before her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Goku couldn't understand her at all; she rushed at him pounding him with her anger. She was using her finger to attack him and just that alone would have been painful if he didn't possess the endurance he did. She was shouting at him in the middle of the night, and for what? She was the one that hurt him so why was she badgering him? "I don't understand you," she added, both hands back on her hips, "Why did you have to run away from the question, it's a simple yes or no!"

Simple? Never. He would never believe that saying he wasn't Kakorrot was simple, because with saying that he would confirm that he was never good enough for her. Good enough for her? Since when did he even care, this was the worst feeling in the world. He finally understood what his Grandpa was saying about women and how they could take over a man's mind.

"So you're just going to stand there, that's all you are! " ChiChi continued, this time she fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. " I get it…you aren't here for me you don't owe me anything…it's never been anything about me. This is about you helping to find someone to distract me so that you can spend time with my son." Her throat was getting tighter with every word that she was saying, and her words were almost inaudible. She was always a strong woman unless it came to matters of the heart, and right now her heart was bleeding. She was furious and she couldn't think of anything to say or do, and the look on Goku's face fueled her anger and pain. "You've helped long enough, and you have nothing to worry about I will let you see Gohan anytime you want. You can go."

Immediately Goku's heart was pounding and his stomach now in a twist, he gulped trying to clear his airway. " I do-"

"No go!" ChiChi interjected, she didn't want to hear anything. She was too traumatized to process another word, she just wanted to be alone. Her eyes were glazed over and a few tears were already threatening to fall, and she didn't want him to see. " Go!"

She watched as he quickly moved from her and disappeared into the night, and immediately her tears begun to flow. She caught her face in her hands and leaned her body against the pole that Goku had once been. She couldn't stop the tears or the pain it was so heart wrenching, it felt literally like someone was pulling her insides out. Why did it feel so horrible? How could she have let herself fall for another man? Soon standing became a pain to her as well and she slowly let herself slide to the ground still resting upon the pole.

She was _in_ love with him.

Minutes seemed like days as she stared out into the dark where Goku had disappeared. For a moment she wanted to take back what she had said, but her mind told her else wise. It wasn't a good thing to chase after two men, but her heart wanted him. She cried for hours until she fell asleep, her only comfort the faint smell of the man that once lean against the post.

* * *

"Mom?"

A soft push to her shoulder woke ChiChi from her slumber. She almost thought it was Goku, when she took in her son's entire appearance. She yawned as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes and the tried her best to ride herself of the dried streaks from her heart shape face.

"Are you okay?" Gohan question. It had been daylight for about an hour now and he had been looking around the camp for her. If he hadn't listen to his head he would have never check the post for her, because usually she would be wide awake before everyone and working on a delicious breakfast.

When he first seen her he was very worried because it reminded him of the day before. Her face was pale and her clothes dirty from the dirt that she sat in, her eyes filled with an emotion he wasn't quite sure of. "I'm fine," she answered, as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"You don't look okay mom," concerned, he replied, "Mr. Goku missing. Does this have to do with him?"

She half glared at her curious son, "You know curiosity killed the cat, I'm fine Gohan. We need to get going, I can't wait to get your father back."

Gohan sighed inwardly at her words; she was doing the same thing that she had for ten years- keeping everything to herself. He wanted to question her but he knew it would be best if he gave her some time and did then ask. "Ok, I'll go tell the others."

ChiChi nodded, and waited patiently at the post dusting off the dirt she collected. Her entire body felt sore and her head was in such a bind, she had a migraine which was something she never got. She had decided somewhere between sleep and cries that she wasn't going to put anything more into Goku- she was going to get her mate back. She pulled her hair loose from its tight pony tail and let it fall, pushing back a few strands behind her right ear. She wasn't going to waste any more time- she was going to immerse herself fully in getting the last dragon ball. She would go to hell and back just to obtain it, luckily it was only a few miles away.

She quickly made her way over to the little stream that was only about 10 feet away and washed her face. The water was not only refreshing but relaxing as well, she already felt better.

"So I guess we're not even going to get breakfast?" Krillen whined.

ChiChi glanced over her shoulder to the group that stood behind her a frown on her face. "We will have time for that when we get the last dragon ball," she informed, " so I suggest we move fast."

"I guess," Krillen was livid, he wasn't one to skip a meal and as far as he knew from hanging with his new friends Gok- "Where is Goku?"

"Gone," quickly she replied, and stood to her feet, " we need to start moving."

"Oh man, Goku was one of the stronger of us without him we wo-"

"Enough, if you're afraid than you can go too if not you better stop your whining and lets move on!"

"Geez what got in her panties," Krillen said under his breath, trying his best not to let the ticked off Princess hear.

* * *

" According to the radar the dragon ball is right around here, and it looks to be moving in our direction now," Gohan informed. They had been walking for about two hours in silence, Gohan leading the pack to the blinking ball on the radar.

"I thought you said that an hour ago," Krillen complained. On top of walking for miles through thorns and getting more than a few prickles and almost being bit by a snake he was HUNGRY. He didn't know what happened between ChiChi and Goku but he sure hated being at the butt end of it.

"Well if you walked as much as you complain you'd would be there already," 18 stated. She walked tall her hands folded over her chest her face forward, her pace steady and long.

"Really? You can't say that you're not hungry," he retorted.

"I'm not, I'm half android and human that gives me an advantage- but even if I was only human I would still be able to control my hungry." 18 couldn't understand why but she was very attracted to the little man even with all his constant bickering and weakness.

_Achoo!_

" Who sneezed?" 17 asked.

Everyone was grounded at the question and no one said a word for a moment, until a soft voice came. "Oh, I did…Sorry I sometimes do it often."

"Who are you? And where are you" 17 asked.

ChiChi made her way to Gohan and pulled him close to her, and 18 and Krillen stood ready for battle. A giggle from a nearby bush and shuffling caught their attention everyone ready to prance on the mysterious sneezer. Until a small woman poked her head full of deep blue hair out from behind a bush smiling, she waved at them friendly. " Hi my name is Launch! You must be my four o' clock, I'm so sorry I lost you!"

She had on a deep shade of red lipstick, and her hair pulled back in thick curls. She wore a bright green shirt that read 'Shoalin Temple Tour Guide' and a pair khaki shorts. "Wait four o'clock? No that-"

"Look I know you might be upset but I'll get in big trouble if I mess up again. Trust I will make the rest of your tour worth wild. The Shoalin Temple is the BEST," she yammered.

ChiChi was just about to interject when Launch pulled out a large golden ball, that was embedded with stars. "The dragonball," she shouted, and instantly everyone was glued to the ball.

"What this?" Launch gave it a good knocking, "No I'm afraid that you are mistaking there is no dragon in this ball. Nor is there a picture of one, even though that sounds like a pretty good idea."

"No what she means is that ball goes to a set that can summon a dragon," Krillen added, and the girl still looked perplexed.

"No..I think that is pretty crazy- are you guys sure you're not from a place with all white rooms?" Amiably she asked.

"Of course not! Will you just please let us see that ball," Krillen asked.

"Oh, well I don- Ah…Ah ACHOO!" Instantly the blue hair woman disappeared and in her place stood a blond with a very pissed off face.

"Just great!" Krillen exclaimed, "She just had to be the real nut."

To top off the hair changing trick she now pulled out to large guns from air. She had stuffed the ball back into her pants pocket and now had the guns aimed at the gang, "So which one of you looser wants a makeover?"

Gohan clung little tighter to his mother never had he witness something so terrifying. 17 eyes nearly popped out of his head at the woman's swift change. "Look lady all we want to do is look at that ball really quick, so I suggest you put away those guns. Because I'm sure you won't like if you end up a dead woman with no job," 18 informed.

Launched narrowed her brows at 18 and spit at the ground and with rage evident in her features she took a step forward. "I guess it's you that wants the make over and boy do you need it," she roared. Instantly she pulled the trigger and bullets begun to fly in all different directions and all except 18 ducked for cover.

18 flew at launch with a hard punch to the face and instantly the blonde devil was knock unconscious. "I was hoping for a challenge."

ChiChi was the first to look up, and seeing 18 standing tall over the other blonde she was quick to her feet. "That was great 18!"

"Really? I thought it was rather boring, she didn't even throw one punch," casually she replied, pushing a few loose strands behind her ear. "I thought finding this ball would be more climatic."

"Why do blondes always have to be crazy," Krillen commented, as he stood up brushing off the dirt and grass from his clothes.

" Why do you have to be so small?" 18 retorted, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch," Krillen whined, and hurried over to the gang that already made their way to the fallen girl.

ChiChi rustled through her pocket till she finally found the golden ball, and the moment that she touched it her heart was pounding. She squealed in delight, waving the large ball a smile plastered on her face. Gohan soon jumped into the excitement grabbing hold of his mother, "Wow this is so amazing!"

"I hate to break up your parade, but I'm very hungry so if you could please get on with this wish," Krillen interrupted.

ChiChi sighed and nodded, "I understand, I just want to say thank you to you all for helping me." Then it hit her that although she had said thanks, it wasn't to all, and it wasn't to the one that made it possible. She frowned, she was going to need to find Goku and thank him personally as well as apologize to him.

Gohan took out all six balls they previously found and set them in a circle and then ChiChi placed the seventh and last in the pile. "So I guess this will be the moment we are waiting for..." ChiChi chimed.

They all waited patiently for something to happen for minutes and when no dragon appeared they all begun to feel disappointed. "So when exactly is this dragon suppose to come out?"

"I don't know," distressed, ChiChi replied. She didn't understand, all that they needed to do was to find the seven balls and put them together and then the dragon was suppose to grant a wish. Where was the stupid dragon? She tried to remember the tale that she heard when she was younger, but nothing was coming to mind. Then it clicked, and she remembered her mother telling her that the person would have to summon the dragon. "Arise great dragon Sheron!" Commanded ChiChi and immediately the sky turned black and lighting begun to spread through the sky as something begun to appear.

Everyone stood unbelieving and soon a large green dragon appeared larger than anything they had ever seen. Its eyes were the deepest shade of red his body filled with green scales saved for the brown pads of skins that connected to his scales, he was so wide that they couldn't see the end of him. "What is your wish?" his voice was like thunder the whole earth seemed to shake with every word.

ChiChi was a little shaky and could only pray that the tales were true, with all she could she yelled up to the dragon. "I wish for Kakorrot to be brought back to life and here," she requested.

Then the dragon's eyes light up and seconds now seemed like hours as they waited to see the man appear before them. "**I can't grant that wish**," the eternal dragon informed.

"What? How come? We did everything we found all seven of your stupid balls and now you say you can't grant my wish!" She yelled. The size of the great dragon didn't matter anymore, ChiChi was more than ready to take him on.

"I can't perform this task because the one called Kakorrot is still alive," he informed.

Everyone was silent, and what was left of ChiChi's heart was breaking. How could he be alive? She was informed that he didn't make it, and she had lived with that for ten years. If he was alive why didn't he come home? ChiChi was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Gohan's sob, and mental she kicked herself. How could she forget about her son? How could she forget that he too would feel something with those words?

Quickly she took him into her arms, and he had his face pressed into her shirt. "Why mom? Doesn't Dad care about me? Doesn't he want to know me? This is so stupid!"

17, 18, and Krillen couldn't help but to feel sorry for the little boy and Princess. Then Krillen thought of something, "Hey why don't you ask for him to be brought here!"

ChiChi glanced over to Krillen and for a moment that sounded like a good idea. Maybe he could have been stuck somewhere trying to find them? She hadn't even thought of that, what shame on herself because she knew that Kakorrot wasn't that kind of man. He wouldn't abandon her.

Gohan shook his head, "No! He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to know me." His voice was soft but not soft enough to fall on deaf ears.

"Great dragon!", ChiChi begun, as she stood tall and confident again holding her sobbing son.

"I wish we could just go home," he cried into his mother's shirt.

"I wish Kakorrot were here!" She finished.

"**It is done,**" bellowed the dragon.

* * *

**A/N:** So Thanks to all my reviewers you know you are!

**Jaylonni Love, dyingdreamsv2, Goku and Chichi Luverr , ninjapuppies, DBZTomboy, bodomdude**

**HaylesHayles**: Aw, ChiChi did tell what she was thinking this chapter, but it didn't go well. Poor ChiChi and Goku =| And Gohan…but no worries?

**Son Goshen:** I might write some more, I currently have another fic that is open Youthful Bliss so I'm going to work on finishing that one after this one! =) But I should be writing more, I love CHICHI & Goku!

**gue22**: Yeah, 17 really likes her in this fic….for all purposes. But of course we know she loves GOKU/Kakorrot wouldn't it be great to have two of them for yourself? Personally I'll be happy with one but to is great!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So this is another chapter and VERY LONG! Thanks to all my reviewers, now I do want to warn you that if you hadn't read the first story you might be ALITTLE lost in this chapter. However, don't worry you won't be too lost there is a lot of memories going on. It took me a while to finish it but I made sure that I did for all of you guys! So enjoy and remember: "Don't Read and NOT review!" (Lol) Enjoy! (HINT: All my horizontal line breaks are either dreams/memories/time lapse please try and use deductive reasoning. I don't try to make it hard! =))

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Memories_

* * *

_Hmm. The sweet humming enthralled his ears; it was a sound unlike any. Curiously he peered into a large garden where a woman stood long raven hair pouring down her back, her skin white as milk. There was no moon and no light aside from a lamp post but still she shun brightly. He watched intently as she took as seat next to a small stream before her, she depicted the definition of graceful. He needed to know who she was; he had the greatest urge to hold her. _

_ Quietly he removed himself from hiding and boldly made his way to the raven hair beauty. Just as he was about to reach out to her he heard her speak, "Daddy, if only you could see me now…you wouldn't know your little girl anymore." He was frozen in place and it was like someone was in control of his body and he could only observe. "Mother…I know you've never known me…but I miss you so much." _

_ Something about this girl was familiar and when he seen the slight shudder of her shoulders he knew she was crying. It was oddly familiar and something inside him wanted to pull her into his arms. "ChiChi, you really want to go home?" He confused, he didn't want to say tha! Why had he called this woman ChiChi? Why wasn't he able to say something? _

_" I -I do Kakorrot." Kakorrot? Where was he? He wanted to look around but his body wouldn't listen to him. Instead he stayed grounded watching the girl; slowly she glanced over her shoulder up at him. His heart was pounding and the confusion was more now than ever before. It was ChiChi, only she was younger. _

"_Kak-" No! He wasn't him, why was she calling him Kakorrot? Why wasn't he able to take control of his own body? He was screaming inside his own mind but it seemed no one not even his host would reply._

"Wake up!"

Goku's orbs fluttered open, his breathing long and shallow and his body was covered in sweat. He tried his best to relax as he took in his Grandpa's small figure at the bed end with a bat in hand and worry evident on his features. It had been a two weeks since he had last seen the Princess and Gohan. However, it was like she haunted his dreams and he couldn't grasp why or how. No matter how he tried to not think of her she came to him and so did Gohan.

"Another nightmare?" asked, Grandpa Gohan. The older man took a seat on the floor and placed the bat on the floor next to him. He sat Indian style, his elbow rested on his leg, his back hunched over and his chin resting on his balled fist.

Remorsefully Goku nodded his head, as he looked down at his Grandpa, "I'm sorry for waking you again."

"Oh, well you actually didn't this time," confessed Grandpa Gohan, "I think it has become more a schedule for me. Although I'd like to say it's a better alternative than that pesky rooster crowing in the morning, it's not. "The room was silence saved for the large breaths of air that Goku would take. " You left a boy with no cares but helping others and came back a man that is haunted. Tell me what it is that has gotten you like this lately; is something that happened on your trip? You never told me a thing about it and I think it is well overdue now."

So just as his Grandpa requested he told him all about his adventure with the Princess of the world and her son. Grandpa Gohan listened carefully, and took in all he could until Goku confessed about leaving early on request of the Princess. "So she told you to leave?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah. I didn't get it, and I still don't. She is VERY confusing Grandpa."

Grandpa Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's word and also notice the way he spoke about the Princess. "Well women are like that at times; there logic doesn't work like ours."

"Logic?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"It means the way we think," answered Grandpa Gohan, and then he untangled his legs so he could stand. "What color is an Orange?"

"An Orange?" repeated, Goku. He sometimes didn't understand his Grandpa, but he was always more than happy to help him. " Orange!"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Grandpa Gohan, "That is exactly what we men would say! But a woman would always say something extra like mustard orange, or bright orange. They're crazy and I don't know exactly why but they are!"

Goku smiled, and placed his hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling top of his small room. His Grandpa always knew the bests ways to tell him things but ChiChi was always patient. _ChiChi?_ He was doing it again, he shook his head.

"Well how about you tell me about your dreams?" Grandpa Gohan asked.

Goku glanced back over to his Grandpa and nodded. "Well it's different ones, but in everyone it seems like someone has control over my body. It's like I'm watching as things happen and its always about _her_ and she is always calling me Kakorrot."

Grandpa Gohan's inside begun to twist at Goku's words and regret was creeping through his veins. He tried his best to listen to Goku, but something inside of him was knocking at a door he closed a while ago.

"Then she called me Kakorrot," he finished, pulling Grandpa Gohan from his wrestling thoughts. "In the dream I feel so confuse it's like I feel like I was there, but how could I be?"

"I'm not sure but maybe you should speak to the Princess about it," informed, Grandpa Gohan. He didn't want to tell his Grandson of his secret that he had held now for about ten years because now because he didn't know how too.

"No," Goku said, "I can't she said she wanted me to go and I don't think she wants to see me again. Beside she is probably too busy with her _love_ I don't want to make her upset again." It felt like he had been hit with a ki blast at his own words but he knew it was true. She and Gohan were probably together with their _love_ and they wouldn't want to see him, 17 was right. Part of him wished he never met her but another wouldn't have had it any other way. "I'm going to train," Goku said, "maybe it just a spell like you said girls do. Or maybe it's because she is a girl and she always adds extra things, training should help."

Grandpa Gohan knew he needed to tell Goku just by the look embedded on his face but how could he? Goku reminded him so much of his own Grandson that died so much that after a couple weeks of pretending he couldn't tell him else wise. Why would he have? Goku didn't remember anything that had happened to him or where he was from. So he did what he thought would be best for him, to give him a new chance at life! "Okay," he confirmed, although his heart told him he needed to tell him. After all something about the Princess could have been the key to Goku's old life, but he wasn't willing to see him in pain if she wasn't. So instead of telling him he watched his Grandson leave his small room and walk out of the small cottage into the night.

* * *

"I'm glad that you have finally made your decision," meekly, exclaimed the large Ox King. His illness had become even severe in the time that his daughter and Grandson were away on their mission to find the dragon balls.

"I'm glad that you are able to share it with me," sweetly, ChiChi replied. She hugged her father as tight as she could trying to hold back tears.

"You know I didn't think I could hold on this long, I'm just glad I did." He pulled back from her embrace and grasped her chin and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "You look as beautiful as your mother did when I waited at the altar. I know you think he isn't the best for you, but I know he really loves you."

Tears begun to run down her cheeks, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She was about to marry a man that she didn't love in two hours. Every day since summoning the dragon she regretted it but she had to be strong for her son, she had to let him know she didn't blame him. However every second closer to her '_I do'_ she was losing the seams that had held her together for so long. How could she betray Kakorrot? How could she loose the chance with Goku? How could she marry someone else? Her mind was in a bind.

She pulled away from her father and examined herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was the exact dress her mother had worn when she had married her father. It was white with long slender sleeves and they were off the shoulders. It clung to her figure until it puffed out at the waist with white roses intricately sewn in. It was everything she dreamed it to be and that alone made the tears fall even more. She didn't know much about her mother save what her father had said and when she was younger. Knowing those things alone was enough to let her know her mother wouldn't be happy with her decision.

_Knock. Knock._

Both the Ox King and ChiChi's attention turned to the oak wood doors that enclosed them in the large dressing room. Just as she was about to call to the person behind the door it open and a certain blue shade of hair popped their head inside.

"ChiChi!" squealed, the blue haired scientist that was her best friend. "Boy how I missed you. Hello King Ox."

The Ox King smiled his best smile at the wobbling daughter of one of his best friends, she had grown into a woman and pregnant. "Hello, Bulma!" He watched silently as Bulma made her way over to ChiChi and gave her a friendly hug. "Ahem! I guess I should get going," he interjected, and made his way to the door. "Sweetie I just want to say before I leave, that you look amazing."

With all she could she mustered a smile for her father and weakly she replied, "Thank you." He let himself out closing the door behind him and with him the fake smile she had disappeared.

Bulma frowned when she noticed the look on ChiChi's face and though she wished she could change it she knew it was rather impossible. She made her way to a chair near the seat adjacent to the vanity mirror in the room and rested her hands on her swollen tummy. "You look miserable…not like a bride on her wedding day."

"I…" Her voice was caught in her throat and all the strength she had held seemed to vanish. Her shoulders begun to shake uncontrollably and her cheeks were a dark shade of red, she was hurt.

"Why don't you just call the wedding off?" Bulma asked.

Immediately ChiChi shook her head and begun to wipe away her tears with the back of her hands. "No I can't…my father only asked me for one thing! Who am I to say no to his dying wish?"

"Human," responded Bulma. "You can't be strong for everyone it's not fair, you're not ready. What's going to happen tomorrow when you wake up and 17 is at your side?"

ChiChi used both palms to cover her heart shaped face, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She couldn't think of that, she couldn't see herself with another man. She was Kakorrot's and Kakorrot was hers'! The only other man that even compared was miles away and she was too afraid to go and say sorry. Instead she was about to marry a man she had no interest in at all.

"I couldn't help but notice that I didn't meet Goku, what happened to him? I never had the chance to meet him," added Bulma. She used the arms of the chair to push herself up to comfort her friend, she brought her into a loving embrace.

"I- I'm so stupid," she confessed, her head leaning against the crook of Bulma's neck. " I – I lov... I really cared but I didn't want to admit it and I chased him away and I lost the only chance of getting Kakorrot back. There is no way to make another wish so quickly and I don't know…"

"Do you remember when we were younger, before you were taken before I pretended to be you? I remember your mother maybe a little better then you and she was very wise. Every time she told us the tale of the dragon ball as you had fallen asleep and I tried my best to cling to wake to hear every word. She would tell us that the dragon balls were a way of hope but without our dreams the wish wouldn't matter."

" See I never really thought anything of it until I remembered when you called me on the telecom. You were so happy and you told me that you had a chance to get Kakorrot back. I thought that was your dream until now," she declared.

ChiChi pulled back wiping away the tears again and listen intently for what her friend had to say. Somehow just the mention of her mother was enough to stir hope in her soul to remind her that there was always a way.

"Your dream wasn't to find Kakorrot it was to find the love you had with him," she smiled at her younger counterpart. "I don't who Goku is and I've never met him, but I wish I could. I do wish I could because he is the only one that made you smile so much in the matter of only a night. I know you might feel like your betraying Kakorrot but I'm sure he would want you to love."

ChiChi's bottom lip begun to quiver and she shook away the tears. What was wrong with her? Even though she wanted to at first yell at Bulma for even suggesting such an idea, inside she felt she was right. Inside she knew that she wanted Goku and for the first time it wasn't because of Kakorrot it was because of him. "I messed up…"

Bulma placed her right index finger to her best friend's lips to silence her, her smile never faltered. "Go you can fix it, or you'll regret it."

It was like God himself spoke to her because her whole body felt a surge of life. She couldn't respond, she didn't need to all she needed to do was get to Goku, to tell him how sorry she was. She grabbed the front of her dress and jolted to the room door opening it she made a dash out leaving her friend behind.

* * *

Goku threw another kick into space and for the first time he stopped his assault to the air. Hours had drifted by so fast; when he started it was pitch black outside but now the sun lit up the sky. He grunted as he started to stretch his limbs, his mind was in over drive with thoughts of ChiChi. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid himself of her or Gohan.

"Goku!" called Grandpa Gohan.

Goku glanced over his shoulder at his Grandpa who stood with a tray of lemonade and the last of lunch. He smiled and made his way over to the tray of delectables, grabbing a bowl of noodle soup. He quickly dug in but as soon as he tasted it he frowned. Somehow he it didn't compare to the savor taste of ChiChi's.

He grunted and placed the bowl of soup down and for the first time his appetite had vanished. "I think I'll do some more training."

Grandpa Gohan frowned, it was getting worst. " Goku wait!" he called, he needed to come clean he needed to save him. After all it had to be really bad if he passed up food! "I need to tell you something and I think it might change your mind about seeing the Princess."

Goku arched a brow, a puzzled look upon his features. He couldn't understand for the life of him why his Grandpa was pushing him so hard to see the Princess. She after all was the reason why he couldn't train or even sleep. He took a seat before his Grandpa; he could only wonder what he had to say.

"Ten or so years ago, Goku, as I was walking through the forest on a very still and lonely night I witnessed a shooting star. I had made a wish and I believed it was a star until I seen it crash. It only looked to be a few miles away from me and I thought it would be good to find it. Only when I got to my shooting star it wasn't a star – instead it was a ship."

Grandpa Gohan clasped his hands behind his back his head lifted into the sky, as he remembered that night. "I wasn't that good with mechanical things but when I had finally noticed that someone was inside I jumped to help. I tore open the small vessel's door and inside laid a young man. It was the hardest thing to do but after hours of dragging him I got him to my house. I tended to his wounds and I watched him for days hoping he would get well.

"When he finally woke up I asked his name but he didn't know it. I knew little about amnesia but I quickly learned. I had lost my Grandson one year before that day and what I wished for was someone to share my days with. So with that I knew that there was two options for this man either I would persist to find out his past. Or I would help him to create a future."

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything, Grandpa," Admitted Goku, inattentively.

With two fingers Grandpa Gohan gave Goku a hard tap to the forehead and shook his head. "Sometimes I think that crash did a lot more than just amnesia. It has everything to with it, because you were that man Goku. I tried to make a new life for you but I think your past has found you- and you need it."

It was like the world had vanished before his eyes, he was bewildered. How could he be that man? Gohan was his Grandpa and he had been since he was- then it hit him. He couldn't remember being younger with his Grandpa. His usually smile had faded and then it started to hit him one memory at a time. The pain was so overwhelming but the truth was so sweet, he held his head as he cried out in paid.

_He smelled the stench of blood in the air muddled in a sweet aroma he hadn't smelled in a long while. It had been five years since he had left his slave and now he returned. However, the scene before him wasn't something that he would have expected to return to. Before him was his raven hair slave with splatters of blood laying limb on the ground next to a dead Alara. "What happened?" he demanded, and the short woman stood frozen. "I asked what happened?"_

"_Sir, my mistress injected your slave with a venomous vial and she in return blasted her with her Ki I suppose that is what it was, Master Kakarrot."_

"_Go and get the healing chamber charged for me now," he commanded. His heart was pounding in his chest now; every day since his leave he had missed her. He inched closer to her fallen form and oblivious his tail uncoiled and wrapped around her waist. It was that moment that he noticed the change in her, the beauty, and the love._

Goku's breath was long and hard, it was like the world had fallen on him. Could it have really been him the entire time? Maybe that was why she enticed him as she had; maybe that's why he couldn't stop thinking about her? He needed to know, he needed to know if what he was seeing was truly memories. Was he Kakorrot?

With no words he made a mad dash towards the castle, he didn't have time to waste. He was going to find out, he needed to know! For the first time his feet didn't move as fast as he would have like and the distance wasn't appreciated. He needed to see ChiChi!

* * *

It seemed it was a very hard thing running in a wedding gown but still she kept her pace. She was nearly outside the palace wall and closer to the small cottage in the woods. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots but she didn't mind them. She was going to get Goku, she needed him.

"ChiChi!" called an all too familiar voice. She stopped, realization that had once fled her returned. She glanced over her shoulder to the tall slender man with ebony hair and icy blue orbs. How could she have just put aside the wedding? Why was she such a fool to agree? Why didn't she speak to Bulma before today? There were so many questions floating in her head and they were something that might never be answered.

Her feet that had once felt light as feathers now felt like dead weights. She looked forward once again at the tall gate doors that stood open welcoming her exit but she wasn't a woman to take back her word. She gulped and her tear stained face ached but her mind reminded her of what was right. Reluctantly she turned around to face the man dressed in all white before her with his hands in his pockets. "17?"

* * *

**A/N:** So I had a VERY hard time writing this chapter simply because I was going to end it a different way, but this kinda came to me after listening to some inspiration. (Lol, which will be revealed next chapter around.)Okay so one more chapter left! Yay! I'm so happy- it took a very long time but it is finally going to be done. So please tell me what you think and THANK YOU all you wonderful reviewers that always do that! For those that don't: "Don't Read and NOT review!"

**Jaylonni Love, Son Goshen, ninjapuppies, Blackrose Fighter, DBZTomboy, mychakk, dyingdreamsv2, Shay Candy**

You guys are all great and I'm really thankful for all your reviews, I know it takes time! =)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So first of all I want to thank all you wonderful reviewers! Please do still leave a review because I do enjoy them. Secondly, my new beta reader: Chikara-san! Please enjoy this chapter and remeber REVIEW!

Disclaimer: The song "Natural" isn't mine it's Jasmine V's. Nor is DBZ. With that said, read!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Heaven..._

* * *

"17," she whispered nostalgically.

Pain reflected on his features and in the depths of his icy blue orbs. He bit back looming frustration and anger and tightened his grasp on the small object stuffed in his pants pocket. He had _hoped_ she would have loved him.

"I…was…what are you doing out here?" she babbled apprehensively. "You aren't suppose to see me till the ceremony."

It was a blow to 17's heart, and a piece of him wanted to accept it in hopes of her heart. However, he knew he was defeated. If he did accept her lie, then he would live a life filled of lies. He sighed, remembering the conversation with his sister from the previous day.

_"So, are you ready?" inquired 18. She sat on the large bed in the center of her brother's bedroom; watching intently as he button his suit._

_"Of course," he answered assuredly. "I've loved her for a while. I should be asking you about dating that Krillen guy."_

_18 frowned. She stood from her seat and walked to 17. She examined him carefully. "You're dressed very nicely," she commented, "But don't think that this wedding will go as nicely as that tux goes with your hair."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?" he questioned, annoyed._

_"I don't remember everything about her but I know everything about you," she confessed. "And I know you love her. However, brother, she was just out on a trip with you looking for another man. How can you be so blind?"_

_17 rolled his eyes and grabbed a white necktie from the dresser; carefully he tied it in a neat bow around his neck. "I don't know why you would insinuate that I am blind. I haven't been locked up in some kind of machine underground like you have. I think I have more knowledge than you," he spat, matter-of-factly._

_The moment 17 saw the look on his sister's face; it finally registered to him what he said. He regretted it instantly. "Sorry, I don't…"_

_"Save it," 18 retorted. "I'm your sister, and I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm a woman, and I know that her heart isn't with you. I saw it when we were out in those woods, and even before that wish, her heart was with someone else. So even though the man she was looking for wasn't supplied, the man she wants is still here. If you marry her tomorrow, both of your hearts will be broken. She will never see you as first place. Always last."_

_Flares went off in 17's mind; he needed some fresh air. Who was his sister to say such things? Maybe it was revenge for his words? All he knew was that he wasn't going to take that from anyone! ChiChi had made her decision the day after they returned. She was the one who said she wanted to marry him, and he didn't force her. "You're wrong," he declared. "She wants to marry me. She told me! Sure, she wanted back the guy she met on Planet Vegeta, but that was only because they had a son together. She's never spoke about him! Besides, she was only mad with me because I pretended to throw away her doll."_

_18 shook her head and inhaled deeply. "You're the one that is wrong, brother. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt, or her! She isn't doing this because she loves you; she is doing it because she loves her father. If you marry her, you won't be happy and she won't love you."_

Why did his sister have to be right? Somewhere deep inside himself, he knew it was true, but he had been trying so hard to change that. Sorrow intensified by the silence between ChiChi and him. Could he really live life being second place? How could he let go of the woman he had loved since he was seven? He gulped, and hesitantly pulled out the small doll from his pocket and presented it to her.

"This is yours," he admitted. "I've had it for over fifteen years. I…I know you thought I threw it away that day, but I didn't. I only pretended to. I was so angry when my father left with my sister. You…you were the only one here that reminded me of her, and I thought that if I was closer to you, I'd be closer to her. Stupid huh?"

He tightened his grip on the small porcelain doll, and tears welled in the corner of his eyes. "When you avoided me, I was upset, so I took the thing you loved the most. I only wanted your attention. I didn't think you would stop speaking to me. I was…you don't have to lie," he cried.

ChiChi's heart pounded like a hammer. She didn't mean to hurt him. In fact, she didn't want to hurt anyone. She could see his pain, and she wanted to fix it. "I'm sorry…I didn't know, and I'll marry you," she professed, apologetically.

He laughed, using his free hand to wipe away the falling tears. He needed to fix this! "No…you will hate me if you marry me."

"No," she asserted, "I won't. I'll... I'll be happy. I didn't know."

"Then tell me, why?" he pleaded, hopeful.

Her silence spoke loud enough, and the look of pity of her face reassured him. "You don't have to say anything else," he said.

"You'll be miserable," he affirmed. "If you marry me, I know that I will be second place. My sister was right, and I was blind. You're in love with him, and I'm happy for you."

"I never knew, 17," she repeated ruefully. "I always thought you were this mean, pushy guy. Maybe if this were a different time...maybe I would have." She took a step closer to 17; now standing inches apart. She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I know there will be someone for you, because my heart belongs to him."

She tipped on her toes and brushed her lips, gingerly, against his cheek. She pulled back a smile on her face, "I never meant to hurt you. I hope you really know that."

"I know," he whispered. "Go."

Nodding her head, she took the small doll. Taking a few steps back she took in one last glance at 17. He became the man she never expected him to be, gentle. She gripped the hem of her dress and her doll in her tiny palms and sprinted through the large castle gates.

Familiar, odd and beautiful faces of the guests all turned in the direction of the running princess. The moist green grass crunched below her feet, and she welcomed the sensation. Her heart beat like the timer on a bomb, and she felt like she would explode when she seen a familiar outline of a figure in the distance.

* * *

_You're what keeps_

_The stars hung up in the sky_

_You're what keeps The rivers,_

_from running dry_

_You're what makes_

_My heart go and skip a beat_

_When you are Inches away from me_

_There ain't no reason_

_There ain't no rhyme_

_But still it happens every single time_

_When we say nothing at all_

_'Cause your kiss is so natural_

_'Cause your kiss is so natural_

* * *

Goku's feet couldn't carry him fast enough; he hated that. He fought himself inside. It felt like there two people inside his mind. The man that he had become and the man that he was, and he needed to gain control. Every time his feet hit the ground, the memories swam through his body. Why had they never come before?

Everything around him blurred together as he broke through the large covering of trees and finally reached the meadow. He stopped for a moment to take in the large castle only a few miles away. In the castle walls his mate, son, past, and future laid.

As Goku ran again, his body took control, elevating him through the playful summer air. The ambiance of flying indescribable; he soared above the meadow fields, and nearly touched the clouds. Quickly he dismissed his curiosity of flight as he remembered the task at hand. Even with his newfound talent of flying; the castle remained out of his reach. He feared he'd never make it in time.

He could see rows of cars parked outside the large castle. Also a white carpet outside the gates of the castle, and a few people walked inside. A tiny figure that now stood near the entrance of the castle gates set his stomach in knots, and he jetted forward. What was he going to say? He had left so fast that he didn't even take the time to think about it. Why did she make him feel this way? How was he going to tell her his discovery?

Maybe he should have brought his grandpa. Maybe he didn't even hear his grandpa right. Maybe he created those thoughts in hopes of ChiChi's heart.

Thoughts didn't matter anymore as he landed before the princess. Now his heart pounded in his chest like a hammer. She wore a smile that would light up the universe, and he could only marvel at her beauty. The white gown hugged every to her curve to her waist, and then puffed out. A welcoming silence rain between the two, and the crowd of curious guests watched the two intently, unbeknownst to them.

"ChiChi," he said, his voice no louder than a whisper. He took a few more steps closer to her; closing the gap between them.

* * *

_Our firsttouch was like wild fire_

_Two hearts dancing on a highwire_

_Too young To know what's right_

_But too much in love To try to fight it_

_You're what keeps_

_The stars hung up in the sky_

_You're what keeps The rivers,_

_from running dry_

_You're what makes_

_My heart go and skip a beat_

_When you are Inches away from me_

_There ain't no reason_

_There ain't no rhyme_

_But still it happens every single time_

_When we say nothing at all_

* * *

ChiChi gulped back the frog that crept in her throat, and inhaled a large breath of air as Goku raised her chin. For the first in days both their eyes met; everything around them vanished, as they searched the depths of their souls. Her lips burned to feel his again, and her body to be filled with him. Winded, she pulled back, but he grabbed hold of her sweeping her off her feet.

He held her securely in his arms; his eyes never leaving hers'. Everyone around them halted in their tracks; marveling at the unfolding scene. Some clapping their mouths at the display of affection, and others were delighted by the romance. However, the crowd wasn't even a thought in the lovebirds' minds.

"Goku, I'm...so sorry," she said, apologetically. "I'm a mess. I ...um...I was so foolish to try and chase after Kakorrot. I know he isn't coming back, and then I was going to marry 17. I was so ready to throw my happiness away because I didn't want to admit that ...I love you."

ChiChi leaned forward closing both her eyes as she closed the gap between them with her lips. The sensation of warmth from him excited her, and she wanted to feel more. She licked his lips begging him for entrance that he obliged her with, she delved inside.

A tall slender woman in the crowd with her husband quickly dragged him away scolding him. "I can't believe that is the princess," she said, annoyed. "So I bet you think that is good, you should be ashamed of yourself! All of you," she shouted to the rest of the crowd.

Goku's tongue danced with ChiChi in a battle of lust. The warmth of the princess was spreading throughout his body, and he feared he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Gasping, he pulled backed from the kiss; he noted the frown that lingered on her face. "I need to tell you something too," he confessed.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rested her forehead against his own. Her heart pound in her chest from the simple kiss, and she couldn't wait till she would feel more. "Tell me..." she pleaded.

"I love you," he answered.

ChiChi smiled, attacking his lips again with her own. The small porcelain doll that had been in her hand fell to the floor. As she begun to delve into his mouth again, he pulled back, and waited till she opened her eyes.

"I've_ loved _you since the day my father brought you to my house," he informed earnestly.

Fireworks went off in her mind as she finally realized what he said, and that ignited the flame within her. She crushed her lips against his again; tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks. It was like heaven had come to earth. "K..Karrokot," she breathed, between fervent kisses.

"No...I'm not Kakorrot anymore," he declared. "There so much I don't remember about him and there's things I remember that I wish never had. I'm still the man you met there just a bit different, and I like if you call me Goku."

"What is going on?" Bulma shouted; as she pushed pass the mass of gathers. She had been waiting patiently for ChiChi's return when she happened to hear a lady yelling at her husband about a crazy couple outside, and that it was the princess. So being the always curious scientist that she was she decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Woman, why do you have to be so foolish," Vegeta lashed. "You are pregnant and if you are looking to have someone killed it will surely happen today."

"Hush, Vegeta," Bulma retorted, as she continued to make her way through the crowd. "Why don't you just help me get through? Instead of doing all that talking!"

With no words, he lifted Bulma off her feet bridal style; causing her to scream out of shock. He ascended above the crowd, holding her tightly till they landed infront of the mass of people. As he touched ground he placed her down; turning to leave he seen a familiar Sayian.

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma squealed. "How romantic is this! You go ChiChi and Goku!"

"Goku?" Vegeta questioned, rolling his eyes. "That is Kakorrot you foolish woman!"

ChiChi and Goku both turned around to take in the sight of the crowd of people including Bulma and Vegeta. Both blushing madly, ChiChi grabbed hold of his hand, and looked up at him with love and confidence and then back to the crowd.

"I want to introduce your soon to be king: Goku!" she yelled, and the crowd begun to cheer.

* * *

Y_ou're what keeps the stars hung up in the sky,_

_You're what keeps the rivers from running dry,_

_You're what makes my heart go and skip a beat,_

_When you are inches away from me,_

_There ain't no reason,_

_There ain't no rhyme,_

_But still it happens every single time,_

_When we say nothing at all,_

_'Cause your kiss is so natural,_

_Ah-na-na-no!_

_'Cause your kiss is so natural,_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Ah-ah-ah...ah-ah-ah oh!_

_Ah-no-oh-oh!_

_'Cause your kiss is so natural,_

_Oh ah-ah-oh,_

_'Cause your kiss is so naturaaa-al!_

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," announce the priest, as he closed his little black book.

Goku pulled ChiChi to him, crushing his lips against hers' as the crowd cheered wildly behind the newly married couple. Camera's flashed from every direction, and music begun to sound. Goku pulled back to look into the eyes of _his_ wife, adoringly. "I love you, ChiChi Son."

"I love you, too" ChiChi replied.

Gohan rushed to his parents, hugging them both as tightly as he could. He now had his family that he had longed for, and his mother the man she waited for. It would be a life made in heaven. _Their_ heaven.

* * *

A/N: Hey, how did you like it? Let me know! Also, I've recently joined a forum: Team Dragon Star, so if you like to write and would like to improve your writing join! Just check out my profile for the link, and be sure to mention seeing it on my proffy/story! Also, again thank you to my Beta- reader: Chikara-san. Your not done yet, remeber REVIEW! ;D


End file.
